


Sexual Favor

by BlackViking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/F, GP Ruby, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, gp kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Sam with the help of Alex plans to pop a little girl's cherry. Alex does the popping anyway, not Sam because that would be gross. A mother and a daughter were having sex, eww!





	1. Helping Ruby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts).



> Excuse errors. More chapters to follow.

It’s a beautiful day in National City. The crime was at an all-time low, with the help of Supergirl, National City has never been safe. Sam looked out at the busy streets, high above in her office at L-Corp, she substituted for Lena as CEO while she was away at Catco. Everything was looking up; she’d finally had the dream job at being her boss. A lifelong achieve she strived and worked hard to have.

Sam was almost home as she drove down the street that led to her house. It is a quiet neighborhood, with plenty of beautiful families. She noticed the area was a little busier tonight than usual. The most obvious was the limousine parked in front of her neighbors' house across the street. Sam pulled into her driveway and crept the car into the garage. She slowly stepped out and walked to the garage door to investigate what was so crucial for a such a lovely car. She looked across the street, and two beautiful young people emerged from the home.  
  
The young man was dressed elegantly in a black tuxedo, and his beautiful date dressed in a seductive low cut dress. Samantha could see her cleavage from across the street. She could only imagine the view from a closer look. As she watched them enter the car, her mind drifted back to the prior year when her daughter Ruby had attended a friend's prom.

Ruby is a beautiful young girl. She's 5'10", about 140 pounds, brunette hair, and deep brown eyes. Ruby's is average build, not the athletic type. She was Captain of the debate team. Prom was important to her. Her high school sweetheart took Ruby. They had dated for longer than Sam can remember. They talked about prom every night for at least two months — everything from what colors to wear, to what car to take, etc. The girl was older than Ruby, but that mattered little to the outside world. It was the night before prom when Ruby began showing signs of nervousness.  Sam asked her what was wrong, and after a little prying, she told her mother she was planning on losing her virginity with this girl on prom night. Sam was a bit shock, to say the least, she thought her daughter had already been having sex with his girl. Ruby asked from a women's point of view on sex. Ruby had kept her sex life a secret from daughter. She had no idea her mother was having sex with other women, one being National City's champion. After a few moments, Sam told her child a few pointers: to use a soft touch and take it slow. Do not go the "slam bam thank you ma'am" Sam insisted to her daughter. Ruby's mom also urged her to use some protection, telling her she was not ready to be a 29-year-old grandmother. Just on the safe side, Sam took her drugstore that night so she could buy some condoms.

That night Ruby return, crying. Her mother asked what was wrong; Ruby simply ran inside the house. The next day she tried, and the day after till she had enough. Sam confronted the girl, and she spilled what was going on with Ruby.

"Ruby, sweetie, where are you?" There was no answer. Sam searched the house to find her daughter in her old tree house. Sam sat alongside her daughter as they both discussed the past. She began telling her about that night. Ruby told her about the wonderful dinner they had, the beautiful hotel the prom was held at, and how beautiful Ruby thought her friend looked. Then she told her mother the bad news. When the prom ended, and everyone started leaving, her friend told her she had something important to talk to Ruby about. She said the girl told her she felt the need to explore other "avenues." She said that college was going to be a learning experience, and they both needed to meet new people. She had already met a young man in college at orientation and began having a relationship with him. But she also felt like she owed Ruby a date to the prom, and now that she had fulfilled that "requirement," they shouldn't see each other anymore, except as just friends.

Sam wrapped her arm around Ruby giving her a comforting hug. She pulled her head into her chest and held her daughter. Samantha knew her child was hurting inside. "I'm sorry dear, is there anything I can do? Can I get you something to drink or snack on?" Sam asked. Sam knew she wouldn't want anything, but she thought it would help her to get her mind off other things.

"No, I'm fine. Except for being a sixteen-year-old virgin, I'm fine mom," she said with just a hint of sarcasm.

That's when the idea hit Sam in the face, like a fat cock of a particular heroine. "Baby, I have an idea." Sam's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What, mom?" Ruby asks.

"Hm?"

"Your idea? What is it?" Ruby asked again.

"No. No, _idea_ what you're talking about honey. Anyway, let's go plan a girl's night out. Just the two of us for your birthday." Sam patted her Ruby's leg. 

"Aren't you going out with Alex tonight?" Ruby had reminded her. Sam had forgotten to tell Alex as well. 

"Don't worry about that Ruby. Right now we have a night to plan. A very considered night." In the house, Sam saw her child to the restroom as she made a phone call to a specific D.E.O agent. "Alex, I need a favor." Samantha felt sorry for her daughter. As a mother, this is something she has to do, no matter what.

* * *

  
The apartment was empty save for the Danvers sister sitting on the couch. Alex laid her head on Kara's lap, no matter how uncomfortable it was. The day has been hectic with overwhelming paperwork on all the new aliens Kara had put down. Alex cursed every single one for picking the one day to gang on her sister. And Kara being the fighter she was fought all who stepped up, it was chaotic. After everything that happened between her and Maggie, then Sara. Alex was ready to call it quits on the relationship life.

"So, she called it off, huh?" Kara said, rubbing Alex's head. The young Danvers felt a bit sorry for her sister; she's had a long day. And with Sam checking out on her.

"Yup." Alex said popping her lips on the "p" Sam and Alex was supposed to have a girl's night out, but she called Alex in need of favor for her daughter. Alex had thought about Ruby for a time. Until Sam's request, Alex never saw the girl as such. And it was a strange request indeed.

"C'mon Alex. You can't be serious? So, Sam's gonna be busy at L-corp, doesn't mean you have to babysit some kid." Kara argued the fact, but she knew how stubborn her sister could be, especially when her mind is made up on a decision.

"I know Kara, but I still want to have fun, and honestly if that means banging it out with a sixteen-year-old, I'm down" Kara cringed her face. "What?"

"Don't say 'banging it out' makes me feel uncomfortable."

"You know what I mean, geez, head out the gutter Kara ." Alex smiled. Kara returned her smile when Alex phone chirped with a message. "Well, that's my cue, better get ready." Alex winked at her sister.

"Gross," Kara smirked. She had plans of her own, Alex wasn't the only one gettin' busy.

* * *

  
Alex was told by Sam a "romantic night" that means somewhere fancy, but the older Danvers had something else in mind. Something that would blow Ruby dick to bursting, the plan was to go to a club and not just anyone club. Alex had taken Ruby to a club. After the ride to some local restaurant Sam put out for them, the two girls had a little chat about Ruby never going to an adult club. Being a young horny sixteen-year-old that Ruby was, she could never dance proximity to anyone. So she always settled for some local joint her mother would take her.

Ruby knew her feelings for Alex was never going to anywhere near as she hoped, but tonight Ruby was going to see an end to her shyness. Tonight, she's going to be Alex girl. 

When they arrived, the club already had a line of guests outside. Ruby wondered if there was any way they could get in, she suddenly felt Alex take hold of her, pulling her along the long line of waiting customers. Ruby stood behind Alex, the both of them standing toe with a brute. He was big, muscular and bald. Alex must have known the man because once he laid eyes on, they were a step closer to the main event. Ruby continued to be led by, holding tight to Alex's hand. The soft feeling, it sent chills to Ruby. The young girl had thought to eat here for a moment. Ruby didn't have long before Alex grabbed her around the neck, Ruby found herself flushed against the Danvers woman's, between multiple others. They dance to techno music and everything in-between. Ruby believe this to be a fast dance, Alex was close to her, personal space and everything. More bodies piled on the hop, jamming the two closer. It was an act that made Ruby uncomfortable, but with Alex, it was excellent. She never dreamed this day would come.

Alex placed Ruby's hand on her waists; she didn't dare force them to go lower. Alex would wait for Ruby when she's ready. The music picked up; bodies all around jumped to the beat, but not Alex, she stayed. Her arms closed around Ruby, Alex holding her as if a child. Which technically she was, but this was National City, where rules are bent. And, now Ruby didn't care. 

The crowd soon relieved pressure and Ruby could move slightly away from Alex. By now her cock was throbbing, and she hopes that Alex didn't feel her erection. Ruby prayed her cock would soften. Alex swayed from side to side. There was still little room between the two, barely a few inches apart. Ruby looked around; she felt eyes on her and Alex, the stares of different men eyeing Alex's body. The tight dress hugged her curves, showing off her sexy tone. Beside them was a couple of dancing, seductively, their eyes as well focus on them.  

A small surge of the crowd occurred, and Ruby found herself against Alex again. That's when Alex turned in Ruby's arms; she placed Ruby's hands on her hips. Alex pressed her tone ass to Ruby's crotch, her hips swayed against Ruby's hard-on. At this point, Ruby knows Alex felt her. Although her erection Ruby tried to fight it back, she even tried to back off. Ruby didn't want to come off as some freak. Ruby thought of the idea to move her cock to her waistband, and in time even that was a mistake. Ruby dance with Alex, now her cock is smack dab between Alex's cheeks, Ruby gasps at the feel of her cock throbbing on her ass. She held her breath; her heart was beating rapidly. 

Ruby grew tired of fighting this, tired of resisting her desires. She could only hope Alex felt the same. Ruby closed her eyes, relaxed, feeling the sensation of her cock being ground by a hard, yet soft ass. Ruby moved her hands to Alex ass, she gripped her, caress her. Then Alex surprised her with a turn, the friction of it almost made Ruby cum on the inside of her shirt. Alex put her left arm around Ruby's neck, holding her close, while the other went down, way down. She reached under her shirt, taking hold of her cock, she rubs her thumb over the bulbous head, smearing Ruby's pre-cum over the tip. Ruby breathe heavily on Alex's shoulder. The touch felt magnificent. Her arms still held on to Alex's waist.

"Touch me, Ruby," Alex told her. She places the girl's hand on her breast. "Don't be afraid." When she felt the squeeze around her hand, Ruby responded by pushing into her and Alex moving her hand faster. 

Ruby stared at her hand, how it barely covered Alex round, luscious breast. Alex turned again, her own hands still in their current positions. Ruby loved the way her cock slip in and out of Alex's fingers, the slick coating on her cock. Ruby wanted to nestle it between her ass cheeks. Ruby decided to fuck Alex hand, envisioning the hold as Alex's vagina. With one hand on her hips, she pumped harder.

Alex moved her cock under her skirt, the feeling of the girl's shaft on her ass. Alex fixed the dress to hide her cock, but Ruby sought otherwise "Alex, I'm about to cum." Suddenly she felt a pinch to her shaft that hurt like hell. It was enough to halt her mind on cumming. "Ow, what the hell?"

Alex smiled in her face, "can't have you cumming in a place like this." Alex tucked her cock in her pants, "c'mon, let's get out of here." Ruby didn't know if she stepped out of line, but she didn't care, she wanted Alex. So with a surge of strength in her body, she kissed Alex and felt the pushback. Ruby felt the invading of Alex's tongue, the Danvers woman dominated her mouth, made it hers. 

"Let's go!"

* * *

It didn't take long for them to make it back to Sam's place. Alex had Ruby pressed against the wall, her lips flushed and dominating. Ruby's hands were above her head. Alex had taken control quite quickly. Ruby felt Alex's hand reach in her pants; her soft, delicate hand wrapped her shaft. Alex felt the length, the thickness of Ruby's girl's cock. 

"I want this dick, right now!" Alex demanded. She pulled Ruby by the collar of her shirt. She led them to the couch in the living room. Alex threw Ruby on the couch, straddling the young girl's lap. Soft hands fell to Alex round ass; the girl kneaded the soft flesh. Moving from her cheeks to the curve of her back; the smooth skin graces her fingertips. Alex grinds on the hard erection, loving the reaction and sounds that came from Ruby's lips. 

After several minutes of making out, Alex went to her knees. Her hands went to the girl's thighs. She leaned up to where Ruby's pre-cum leak, the damp stain on her tight leggings. Alex teased her cock, placing a small peck to the sweet-smelling stain. Her eyes stayed lock on Sam's daughter. Alex's fingers tugged on the top, pulling them down and freeing Ruby’s cock from the tight contents.

Ruby gave out a sound that sounded like a moan mixed with a gasp as the fresh air of the room rushed around her naked lower half. She looked down through hooded eyes to Alex. Her dream was coming true, for so long she thought of Alex this way. Kneeling between her legs and pleasuring her. The Danvers' eyes are on Ruby’s cock. Ruby, felt the blood that flowed through her made her cock pulse. Alex pulled down her briefs, her cock sprang free, slapping Ruby's stomach. The perfect length, without a doubt. The thick pink head rested at the top, with veins that curled along every ridge and bump of the proud dick. A set of low hanging nuts hung below it all, some hair besides the small trimmed patch at the top.

A fat droplet of precum fell from the thick head, dropping to stain the fingers that caressed the tip. Ruby felt embarrassed at her size. Alex is the first to see her, other than her mother. Alex's attention was fixed on the long cock while Ruby watched as Alex worshiped her.

"You ready?" Alex asks her. She didn't wait for a response; she kissed the base of her cock, tongue the very end of her phallus. Alex went to suck her cock when Ruby stopped her.

"Wait." Ruby place her hand on the brown hair. "It's my first time. Please, be gentle."

Alex leaned up, placing a kiss to Ruby's flat stomach, her abs were faint, soft, nothing like Kara's but with further working, she'll have it. She glided her tongue downwards, tasting the musky sweat skin. Alex put another kiss to the base of Ruby’s cock, taking and savoring each lick on every inch of it. Her mouth placed a soft, gentle kiss to the thick head, tongue lashing over the slit, which earned a low moan from young Ruby, giving a small thrust of her hips forward.

"Looks like someone's eager." Alex smiled, her face flushed on the cock. "Look how long you are... I'm guessing you're about six long and three wide." 

"Is that bad?"

Alex kissed her sack. "No. Frankly, I couldn't care less if you were five. You have an impressive cock." Alex took Ruby's hand in hers; she put on the back of her head. "Guide me to your dick. Make me take every inch." Alex opened her mouth with a smile plastering her face. Ruby did as Alex told her. Alex took Ruby deep in her mouth, engulfing her cock whole. Ruby moaned aloud, the feeling was intoxicating, and it felt better than anything Ruby did to herself. Alex sucked hard, gulping down the thick juice that flowed from the penis. Ruby held on for everything she loved, the suction of Alex's mouth driving her insane. She pushed her deeper, heeding Alex words, she further shoved her cock down her throat. Alex pulled herself off, strands of saliva and pre-cum connecting from lips to shaft. Alex spits the saliva on the wet cock, stroking hard with a lustful smile on her face. Ruby's cock pulsed in the drenched hand. "How does it feel?" Alex spat again, licking the underside.

Alex moved her mouth back up, tongue teasing as it traced one of Ruby's thick veins. Alex soft hand around the base of the cock, slowly jerked it up and down, drawing the fat droplets of precum out with each jerk of her wrist. Alex's sinful tongue arches, catching a fat droplet of precum and swallowed it down. Ruby’s heart was beating into her ears, the grip on Alex’s hair became tighter as she tried to keep control.

"Fuck, yes," Ruby whispered.  Alex closed her eyes and swirled and squirmed her tongue wildly as she thrust her head back and forth, at times slowing down suddenly to tease Ruby further. "Oh, God!" Ruby cried, gripping Alex's head tight. "That's it. More. Fuck!" 

The sound of her voice, lost in ecstasy, was the most intoxicating thing she had ever heard. Alex bobbed her head faster, back and forth, as Ruby began to thrust in rhythm, fucking Alex's sweet, slutty mouth like the submissive pleasure girl she was being. Alex's mind flooded with the thought of Ruby's cum spilling out—white flowing from an engorged reddened tip—coating and filling her throat. Saliva dripped down her chin as Ruby thrust. She would swallow every drop.

Then, shockingly, Alex she slid her mouth off and gazed coyly into Ruby's sweaty, panting face. Ruby grimaced. Alex grinned, then gently kissed Ruby's naked, white thigh, rubbing her saliva-covered cheek against it. She wrapped her fingers around the wet shaft, squeezing it tight, and pressed her face against Ruby's sack. Ruby gave a soft cry as Alex took one testicle into her mouth entirely, relishing its flavor. She gave it a soft tug, then stuffed the other into her mouth, circling her tongue over its warm skin.  
  
"Oh fuck," Ruby whimpered.

Alex giggled. She slid her mouth back over the tip. Ruby groaned, pushing her cock further in her mouth. Alex gripped hard at the cock's base with one hand then slid her other hand over her balls. Rubbing ferociously, she moved in for the kill, bobbing her head back and forth, wet and sloppy, over Ruby's aching, hard shaft. Ruby grimaced, grabbing Alex's head and thrusting her cock straight down her throat, her balls slamming against Alex's chin. Alex groaned and bobbed her head faster, floating on a wave of pure, surging desire. She dug a finger inside herself as she licked and sucked with wild abandon. Ruby pushed to the breaking point, rocked her cock back and forth into Alex's begging, whimpering face.  
  
Both were losing their minds in the moment—Ruby, unaware of anything but the overwhelming sensation of her cock pummeling Alex's sexy, drooling face, screamed and howled, flexing her legs and ass hard as she pumped. Alex gasped for air, mouth full of cock, begging for more. Her sex ached and clenched—her skin prickled with stimulation.  
  
"FUCK!" Ruby cried. Alex knew she was close—her cock had become like steel.

Then it happened: Rich, hot cum shot forth from Ruby's's cock in long, powerful ropes, splashing down Alex's eager throat. Ruby groaned as if in pain, her legs trembling, her hips and spine spasming with each shot. Alex whimpered, wanting more. She swishes the hot semen throughout her mouth, enthralled by its lush, salty flavor—the flavor of Ruby. Ruby, exhausted, gasped. Her body went still as the last spurts drained into Alex's hot, wet throat.

"That was amazing, Alex. Fuck!" Ruby brushed her wet hair from her brow. Her first blowjob by the sister of Catco's top reporter, she wonders what Kara would say if she knew. Alex swallowed it down, grinning as the warm liquid slid down her throat. She could suck it down all day. Ruby pulled out of Alex's mouth, panting hard, exhausted. She looked down at Alex, licking her lips, saying nothing.

_She looks so sexy with her face covered in sweat like that,_ Alex thought. She hungered for more. She wanted Ruby's long, fat cock inside her sex, stretching her out, pounding away at her—so thick and hard, fucking her into oblivion. Ruby grinned, her sexy, body gleaming with sweat.  
  
"Let's go to the bedroom," Alex said. "We're far from over. I'm gonna fuck you up." 


	2. Second Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon errors. The chapter is a bit short, I know, I apologize.

Alex smiled coyly, getting up from the couch and roaming in that direction. She wanted Ruby to watch her ass as she walked, thinking about how good it would feel for her thick, long cock to slide into her pretty little pink hole and press it to tighten around her. Alex opened the bedroom door and jumped on the bed, pulling off her panties and throwing them aside. Ruby's cock was still hard when she walked through the door, staring at Alex's tight little body. Alex bit her lower lip demurely, arched her legs up to her side. Alex was teasing her with the sight of her pussy.

"Mmmm," Ruby groaned. "Can I see it?" Alex smiled mischievously then spread her legs, letting Ruby get a good, long look at her supple, wet sex. _Fuck me_ , she wanted to say, but she didn't. Alex leaned back, spreading her legs further. Ruby got on the bed and caressed her thigh as she gently stroked her thick, hard cock. Then Ruby crawled her lithe, sweaty body on top of Alex, her gaze fixed and certain. Alex was letting go; she needed this. As if Ruby could hear Alex speaking, she bent her face down to Alex's and kissed her hard, making her weight press upon her, sucking on her wet tongue then dragging her teeth over her lower lip. Alex moaned in her mouth. Her body shivered for another taste of her breath. She ran her hands over Ruby's small frame back, stroking her down with her nails, bringing her closer, her legs wrapping around her. Ruby exhaled hard, gazing into Alex's sexy eyes. She slid down and took Alex's left breast in her mouth, swirling her tongue for the nipple and sucking on it hard. Alex gasped.

"Good," Alex said with a grin. "You're ready." Ruby nodded, desperate for Alex to begin. Alex smiled evilly, then slowly guided Ruby's cock to her sex. She reached down and grabbed it, loving how strong and warm it felt—almost rock-hard—then helped guide her in. As the tip penetrated, so big and full, she let out a small cry, relishing the feel of her hardness spreading her open. Ruby pushed in further, letting her cock's girth expand the ridged, pink walls of Alex's aching sex. "Oh fuck," Alex hissed. The young girl pushed even more—as far as it would go. Alex, unable to contain her desire, kissed and licked at Ruby's shoulder. "Oh God, fuck me, please," she cried. Alex wasn't playing any games; her legs wrapped tight around Ruby's waist. In her shock, Ruby, flushed with the Danvers beneath her. She was surprised at how Alex was acting; it made Ruby giggled, seeing this side of Alex. It felt terrific to Ruby, knowing she was making Alex feel good. Ruby grabbed Alex's smooth hips, dragging her down towards her cock. Alex squealed, spreading her legs wide. Her sex was wet and ready.

Ruby thank the maker, she watched porn growing up. However, right now she's going off what she heard from Ms. Grant, the former owner at Catco. Ruby had met the woman a year or so at a strip club she stuck in, where Ms. Grant was getting a lap dance from luscious stripper name Lyra. The older woman also was accompanied by the second, or if not the first most powerful woman in National City, Lena Luthor. Cat educated the girl after Ruby told her about wanting to know how to pleasure a woman, while Lena simply enjoyed herself.

Ruby stared down at Alex, her eyes fixed ravenously on her sexy form. Then, without wasting another moment, she pulled Alex's hips forward with a sudden jolt, sinking her cock deep inside her. A tremor of pleasure surged through Alex's flesh. "Fuck!" she cried, gripping the sheets. Ruby fucking did it. She'll have to thank Ms. Grant one day. Ruby thrust again, holding tight onto Alex's hips, sinking her cock even deeper. "Ugh, fuck!" she whimpered. Ruby grinned, then began to pump her cock slowly into Alex's tight, wet sex, mesmerizing her with her movements. Alex closed her eyes, fixating on the dark, powerful sensations now blossoming in her sex, enchanting her as her sweaty, naked body squirmed helplessly, her breath quickening in pace.

Ruby's cock was so hard and beautiful ravishing Alex's hot sex with strong, desperate thrusts. Her speed was growing quicker by the second. _Like how Cat said,_ Ruby thought. Alex gasped, loving it, her body trembling. Each thrust felt deeper and harder than the last. "Ugh!" she moaned. "Yes, oh God yes!" Ruby groaned, sinking her cock in deeper, pumping faster as her delicate hands gripped tight against Alex's sweaty skin, piercing her, sex, again and again, overwhelming her body and mind with raw, hot pleasure. Alex dug her fingers into the sheets, her toes curling, legs wrapping around Ruby as her sex flooded with sensation. _Faster._ _Harder._ _More._ The words played on a loop in Ruby's mind. She had to do this right. Ruby took what now belonged to her, sliding her cock in and out, over and over, slick with Alex's juices, her hips pushing and withdrawing in rhythm with her breaths. Alex gasped, loving the feeling of Ruby's thick cock inside her—fucking her trembling body, pulse after pulse of writhing pleasure ravaging her insides. Her mind reeled as her mouth whimpered. She couldn't get enough. Everything inside her was alive with scintillating lust, plunged deep past pain. Her mind was on fire with it—her body was burning. She writhed helplessly as her sex hummed with pleasure—a thick, hard cock pressing hard against her flesh, deep pleasure surging through her body.

"Fuck!" she cried out, desperate for more. Ruby kept pummeling away at her, closing her eyes, mouth agape as her tight little ass as her swollen, fat thrust cock deeper into Alex's tightness, thrust after intoxicating thrust. Alex's hips spasmed—her sex clenched tight. She groaned but wanted to scream. Her arms went around Ruby’s neck, kissing her hard, tongue thrusting. They breath flowed between them, their tongues fighting for dominance over the other, of course, Alex was the victor. It didn't matter to Ruby; she was fucking the woman every man wish they could fuck.

"Fuck!" Alex cried out, desperate for more. Her sex again clenched tight around Ruby's cock. She burned—hot, intense, blind with desire, in love with the way Ruby was fucking her into oblivion, thrust after thrust—the hard, naked cock of a little girl battering her insides, breaking her down. She surrendered to the pleasure throbbing deep within her, whimpering as if in terrible pain. Alex couldn't take much more.

Ruby slowed her thrusts, gasping—she was almost to the edge but wanted more. She dove down, collapsing upon Alex, breast to breast, sweat to sweat, their hot, naked bodies pressed against one another. Ruby kissed Alex hard on the mouth, driving her tongue inside. She was going in for the kill, Alex kissed her back, sucking on her hot tongue, reeling as she felt Ruby's cock savaging her sex, frantically pumping into her moist, tight hole. Alex's hips spasmed once more—she cried out for more, searing pleasure shooting through her body. "Fuck me. Harder!" P _anting_ hard, thrusting as fast as she could, Ruby cried out, gasping in pleasure. Hearing that, Alex lost it—her last bit of resolve weakened as an orgasm ripped through her body and mind, coming hard and loud, throb after throb of convulsive pleasure exploding inside her, devastating her, overwhelming her mind. She'd never come like that before. Even when she was with Maggie and Sara.

_This girl got a fucking skill, shit!_

Ruby groaned—her cock tightening as her cum spilled into Alex's trembling sex. The two reclined lazily on the bed, exhausted in the afterglow. "We should watch a movie," Ruby said. Alex rested on Ruby's chest, her hand massaging her nipple.

"Should we?" Alex asked with a giggle.

"Maybe. I've got my collection, you know." Ruby stroked Alex's shoulder, grinning.

"Oh yeah? Are they all pornos?"

"Of course," Ruby said. Alex turned and looked out the window, suddenly realizing the blinds were up. She laughed. "Did anyone see us?" Ruby asked. "

Maybe."

"That's hot," Ruby said with a grin. Keys jingle the front door, it opened and the two heard Ruby's mother voice. Her footsteps made their way to Ruby's room. In the hall, Sam stood leaning against the doorframe. She held a smirk on her face.

"I thought you would've been gone by now, Ms. Danvers." Samantha click her tongue at the sight before her, Ruby coddling her friend in her arms.

"I'm leaving, jeez. Talk about hitting it and kicking a bitch out." Alex grabbed and put on her clothes. Mother and daughter watched with lustful eyes at Alex, her athletic build, the tone legs, and curvy thighs. Ruby felt her cock twitch at the sight, Alex is beautiful and she wonders if they'll continue the relationship.

"Alex, you're not a bitch," Ruby said stroking her cock. "You're a bitch goddess." She smiled.

"Cute," Alex said. Her eyes fell to Ruby's growing cock, she bit her bottom lip at the stroking. "See ya." Alex wink before leaving with Sam close behind.

"I'll call you later." Sam had said.

"Don't bother, I know Kara's coming for another tasting of your ass." Alex gave her knowing look. "You limp as you walked to the door, and FYI, Kara tells me how you scream her name in the clouds. I'm surprised an amateur with a camera hasn't spotted you guys. Being fuck on cloud nine must be worth it to be butt ass naked in the air." With that Alex left a shocked Sam in the living room.

"Sky-fucking, mom?" Sam turned to face a naked Ruby, her cock beltin' out in front of her, slick with wet cum.

"I was not, mind your own business young girl." Sam stormed off. "And put some fucking clothes on!" She growled. Ruby just smiled, today was a good day. On the balcony of her apartment, Sam called Kara on her cellphone. The phone rang three times before Kara answered.

"I knew you wanted another taste. My place or yours, or "cloud nine?" Sam tense her jaw at the words. How could she tell Alex those things?

"We need to talk." Sam simply said.

"Your place it is then." Sam press the end call button. She waited for Kara to explain herself and it isn't going to end like the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Before Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha seeks a favor from Kara, but at a price. (Alex wasn't the first choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter telling of how Sam got in bed with the Kara. Nothing major. More chapters to follow!

Sam sat on the living room sofa in the Danvers apartment. Her daughter Ruby was going crazy, ever since the day after prom Sam has been worrying about her little girl. She wouldn't eat or come out of her room. Ruby barely spoke words, and sometimes Ruby would scream at the top of her lungs about dying a virgin. Sam admits her daughter's sex life was not the best and she desperately needs sexual attention. Sam has tried everything, and it all seems not to work; Ruby didn't want some prostitute or even pornstars that didn't mind pre-teens. Sam was out of options; perhaps Ruby would want someone like her, someone with cock and balls. That's when Sam came to the Danvers, she knows of Kara's appendage and hopes the young woman would help her. She was here for Ruby and nothing else, nothing more. However, Sam knows how Kara gets when someone needs something from her, a lesson Lois Learned.

Sam remembers the day, Clark was angry and ready to blow the earth in half for what the two did. The two cousins exchanged words and were close to laying hands. Sam has never been scared in her life, but that day she was terrified of being caught between two god-like beings. Anyone would if they were right in front of you. Eventually, the two settled and made up, and Sam was still alive. It was then that she received the call from her daughter.

So, here she needed a favor, a sexual favor from one of her closes friends. 

It took Sam by surprise when the Kara dress in her full body suit and crimson red cape. Sam, immediately felt a tingle between her legs; Lois had mentioned this before, how Kara affected people while clad in her Supergirl attire. The mere sight of her made her body heat rise, and her heart races faster than before. The Kryptonian landed on her balcony so early in the evening. It was well past business hours, which mean Lena and all her employees had already gone home, save for the security guards. Kara walked right in, the glass sliding door to the balcony opens.

Sam’s attention stuck on the expression Supergirl had plastered over her features. Sam could feel there was something different about the woman standing in front of her. Kara was always gorgeous, but for some reason, the CEO of L-corp found herself having a harder time controlling her arousal around the Kryptonian than usual.

Sam stood up from the couch to greet Kara, smiling as she noticed Supergirl staring below her neckline. "Up here, Ms. Danvers," Sam said, causing the Kryptonian’s eyes to snap up, meeting the CEO’s with an intense look that made the brown-haired woman tremble. Kara walked around to lean against the front of her counter. "To what do I owe this surprise visit from L-corp new CEO?" The smirk on Sam’s face disappeared as Supergirl suddenly closed the space between them, replaced with a look of shock as the hero pressed their bodies together, her lips close to her ear.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kara asks. Sam slid her body away from the heroine. She felt Kara's hands move from her hips and Sam felt her heart beat faster, knowing she knew Kara did as well. Sam couldn't lie, nor would Samantha admit feeling a certain way towards the alien. But she was here for Ruby and nothing more. Sam moved towards the center of the room, placing her purse on the couch and unbutton her black blazer. 

Sam took a deep breath, hoping what she was about to ask wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass. "I need a favor." She simply said. Kara's face, blank and with a scary, yet innocent look. Then a faint smile curls about her lips. Samantha couldn't help but feel she made a mistake.

Kara came her way, her pace slow and steady. "What do you need?" She said casually. Which made Sam question her words, Kara was a slick individual when it came to getting what she wanted. Lois was a prime example. The article about Supergirl and Lois was on the front page of the Daily Planet; a picture of Supergirl was holding Lois against the building, the journalist with her hands above her head. Kara's lips are kissing against her neck, her tongue caressing her smooth neck. Kara's hand is inching under the royal blue skirt. It was a picture everyone called into question; Lois was known to be Superman's lover,  and when Supergirl came on the scene Lois was hot for the first scoop on National City's heroine.  

"It's about Ruby," Sam said. "She needs... help."

"What kind?" Kara simply put.

Samantha was reluctant to say; the young woman didn't want to be on the front covers of some magazine or worse. Sam brace herself as she prepared for what she knew was coming. "Kara, Ruby needs help on losing her virginity."Sam felt in embarrassed telling Kara this, but Kara is the only other woman she knows to understand Ruby condition. Sam knows what this means; she owes Kara. How the Kryptonian would collect was something else to worry about later. Kara came closer, her breast presses on Sam's as her hands move for her hips, her grip takes hold on them, and a light squeeze to her hips. Sam feels the pressure between her legs heat up. The thought of Kara between them is something she longs for since Lois told her all about what happened. Instantly, Sam's pussy clenched and soaked her lace bottoms. Her nipples hardened, poking at the top. Her cheeks flushed as she felt Kara's strong womanhood press against her pussy. Sam tried not to drool as her hips move in synch with the light thrusting. Sam wanted to lick up Kara's shaft after she has made her cum over her face. Sam's thoughts wander to Kara's form under the suit; she bet she has a gorgeous body. All tight and sexy kept perfect by her daily workouts and saving of the city. Sam rubbed her thighs together, growing so juicy as she tried to think on something else and not on how good Kara would feel inside her.

Kara held Sam's waist, "what's in it for me?" Sam knew this was coming and she prepared herself.  Kara glanced down at her breast, licking her lips which made Sam lust for that tongue even more. Sam felt the heat rising between her legs at the feeling of the bulge, caressing and pushing against her womanhood. Kara gave a sly grin at Sam's faint moan.

"I'm sure I can think of something." Sam made a playful grab at Kara's crotch. "I'm sure it will be... pleasurable for you." Kara stepped closer, her hands slipping around her back, her hands resting on Sam's hips. Sam didn't the blatant show of affection, only grabbing Kara's hand as it rested on her hip and held there. She never broke eye contact with Kara as they continue.

"Do you want to ride the Big Willie, Samantha?" Kara asked casually.

"Kara!" She gasped loudly. Sam wanted to, but Kara's apartment, they stood in front of a large glass window, anyone could see them. Kara laughed hard and then had to explain to her that that was the name of one of the rides in National City's waterslide. Perhaps, Kara knew not what Sam gasps was intended for; Sam looked at her with disbelief. Sam was going live out her fantasy of having Kara's thick cock in her mouth.  She sat slumped in front of Supergirl almost half passed out from thinking about Kara's cock, her fat, thick cock. Her hand felt along the tent in Kara's suit, loving the nice curve it had. Sam didn't want to say to say, but Kara's cock felt a lot like her daughter when covered. Sam quickly thought of Ruby's dick, how it would look compared to Kara's, the size and thickness. Perhaps it was wrong to think of how it, but she couldn't help it, Kara's cock is the first to enter her in several years since Ruby. Sam liked what she felt and saw, and in comparison: Ruby doesn't come close.

Sam didn't know where she was going with this, but she needed this. Sam walked over to the sofa and sat with Kara standing above her. As Kara was holding still, Sam's hand reached and clamped onto her crotch. Kara stood with a wide grin on her face, her hands moving to meet Sam's, feeling the hand squeeze and knead her cock through her suit. She managed to adjust herself slightly onto her side for a better angle, her eyes focus on prick as it grew with each passing moment and rubbed. Sam was nervous, as she didn't know what to do, so she waited for Kara to direct her.

Within a minute Kara was rock hard, and Sam stroked the length of her cock. Sam often wondered how Kara could fight in a suit so tight, how her dick could cope, or even if it did. Kara's dick was stretching the lower half. Kara's hand moved for the slit in her outfit, an angle and she then just used one finger to run through the opening before pulling her fat phallus through. Sam's eyes widen at the bulbous head jutting out.

"Oh, god," Sam whispered, and she found the energy to sit up onto the edge of the seat. Sam then moved her head to her hand that was now grasping the cock head. In a split second, her tongue licking pre-cum from the slit as both her hands started unbuckling unfasten the yellow belt.

"Oh, Sam," Kara repeated and moaned as she felt the smooth, wet tongue circle her head, her pants opened, and the tongue ran around the large throbbing head. Dropping her head down about an inch onto Kara's cock she grasped the shaft with her left hand. "Mmmmmmm." She groaned.

Gently Kara put her hands on the side of Sam's head and slowly slid her steel rod deeper in Sam's mouth. On the way out Kara brought the cockhead all the way to her lips, Sam's tilted her head up to look Kara in her ocean blue eyes to find her eyes were closed, she smiled. Sam was getting what she wanted.  
  
"Shit." Kara breathes out. "Did you even come for Ruby, or to get a taste of this dick?" After several minutes of shoving her cock down her throat, Kara pulled her cock back. She tore off Sam shirt, exposing her well-shaped breast. Kara had her put her fat tits together and stuck her cock in between them. It felt so heavenly and soft she had to close her eyes and take it in for a bit. Kara had always wanted a tit fuck, but none of her old friends had ever had a chest large enough for it. Lois indeed had a rack, but she wasn't in the mood for tittyfucking. Or even that detective, Maggie something, now, she had nice tits to die for, perhaps in another life, Maggie gave her that boobjob, maybe.

Sam was big enough and then some, completely enveloping even Kara's beast of a penis. She thrust into them, holding Sam's shoulders while she rubbed her tits up and down the shaft in rhythm with Kara. Kara grunted and growled at the pleasure of it. She didn't need to hold anything back."You're doing good," Kara said. She had to raise her voice over the slapping of Sam's tits against each other.

"As I care," Sam said, "You're helping Ruby after this."

"Bullshit about Ruby, this is for you," Kara grunted. "Lois... told me." Kara grinned. Kara was already getting close to cumming. She had always lasted long in bed, whether out of some sense of manly athleticism or just boredom with her partner. With Samantha, however, Kara felt jittery, and her climax came quickly. It was like her first time, with her Ms. Grant when Kara was thirteen. She was doing a book report on the most powerful mortal in National City, but the lust bucket milf had other plans for a hyper, horny teenager.

Kara took hold of Sam's face and held her up against the dick head. Kara's legs went stiff as she threw her head back, and thick ropes of sperm shot all over Sam's face and upper torso, thick semen dangling from her chin and her massive titties.

"Mmm, take that you slut," Kara said. She took a step back and wiped the sweat off her forehead. With a smile on her face, Sam wiped a glob of cum off one of her tits and sucked it off her finger. She looked thoughtful for a second, then lit up.

"Wow," she said. "That's... pretty good. Lois forgot to mention this tasting." Sam licked up most of the semen, shivering with delight each time she swallowed. After that, she washed herself off in the bathroom. She got dressed, and an uncertain, awkward silence stretched out. She had just given a blowjob, titjob and had her face covered in cum in the hopes Kara would help her daughter.

"Soo..." she said, taking a step closer to Kara. She had her arms behind her back; chest thrust forward. "What happens now?"

Kara said nothing, for she just smiled. She thought about this little arrangement she's going have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.


	4. The Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to tell Kara the business but ends up getting it handed to her. Ruby receives more than her eyes can handled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like forever, but here's a chapter. Sorry in advance of errors. I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting on the stories and new chapters. Unfortunately, That's all I have to say......
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, right, I almost forgot...... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> No, that's it. Thank you for reading, love you, bye! (Timmy Templeton style)

It was late, too late. Dark as hell, windy and cold. Sam stood on the penthouse balcony; she could see the Catco building from high up where she stood. Drink in hand and cigarette in the other. It was her fifth for the night. Sam never was much of a smoker, but standing here waiting for an irritating, cock swinging alien; it brings the worst in her. She was ready to call it quits, she put out her cigarette, left her drink on the panel chair. Sam went for the door when arms closed around her waists. A faint gasp and even more silent moan escaped her thin lips.

"Miss me?" Sam knew it to be Kara, who else was she expecting. Her hands felt thick muscles through the suit. Kara's front flushed to Sam's back. Soft kissing fell to Sam's neck, ghosting over from one side to the other. Sam felt the heat rise in her, mostly in her nether regions. Sam hummed quietly to herself, her chest rose, her heart beating a tad faster. Why did Kara have to have such a hold on her? 

"We need to talk." Sam moved from the hold around her. She entered the penthouse. Ruby's sleep so her daughter won't be bothering them. Sam spun on her heels waiting for Kara to join her, which she did at a slow pace. Playful and nonchalant. Sam crossed her arms, fingers tapping along her arm. Kara knew she was a  bit upset, but she held her persona. She smiled, now floating to stand front and center. The room quiet save for the light breeze from the open sliding doors.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"What about?" 

"About, Alex. You told her about us?"

"So." Kara simply said.

"Kara, what happens between us needs to stay that way. No one needed to know about that, especially, Alex." Kara detected a slight tone in Sam's voice, it should make her angry, but it instead makes her feel a tingle.

Kara couldn't help but laugh, "You're so cute when you're angry." 

"Kara, I'm serious." 

"Sam, I know you are. And I'm sorry for telling my sister about you screaming to the high heavens." Kara chuckled.

"When are you ever serious?" Samantha knew Kara respected her inside. Perhaps it was Kara's ego that she doesn't show Sam that affectionate side. Sam eyebrow; which was met with a subtle smirk from her girlfriend? Sam hadn't thought that much about them being a couple. She knows Kara has a thing for Lena, but she hasn't attempted to talk to the young CEO. Nor would she.

"Sam, why are you so upset about this?"

"Hardly." Sam snorted. "I just want you to respect me."

"You know I do." Kara stepped closer. A most devious, faint smirk on her lips.

"Kara, you can't even hold a straight face." 

Still coming closer, holding Sam's gaze. "You sure about that?" Kara stared her up and down, licking her lips. Kara loved the slightly dark tone in Sam's voice, enjoying the even the outfit Sam happen to wear. The tight fitted, mid-thigh teal with the back cut out. The short dress was undeniably slutty and sexy. Kara knew what Sam was doing. She had arrived an hour early, hovering softly over her. Kara enjoyed watching her change to the one attire that could make her blood run hot. When Sam returned, leaning over the steel railing, Kara wanted to take her right then and there, plunging her cock deep and hearing her name echo across the sky.

"What are you doing?" Kara is in her personal space made her flush with lust. Kara reached out, trailing her fingertips down Sam's bare arm. Her gentle touch, Sam gave a visible shudder. Kara laughs inside as she counted a move like a point and one step closer to bending Sam over. Kara wanted that ass.

"Admiring." 

"Really."

"You sound surprised. You know what this outfit does to me."

"Do I?" Sam felt her back against the marble counter. Sam didn't bother looking; already in her mind, she was on sure how she even got her. She felt hands on her hips. Of course, Kara moves them. Sam wasn't complaining, but she wanted to talk.

"You know you do." Kara intertwine her fingers with Sam's. Her lips ghost over the brunettes.

"Kara?"

"What?"

"You are ridiculous."

"But you love it." Kara pushed the situation further, snaking an arm around Sam's waist, pulling her close. Being this close together, Sam could feel the thick bulge below. Kara inhaled deeply, the sweet lilac and jasmine perfume, it sent Kara's head floating. She sighed, trailing her fingertips along the small of Sam’s back. Sam licked her lips. Her thighs trembled, and her legs weaken — the pressure of Kara's tent pressing at her center.

"My daughter—"

"Is asleep." Kara moved her hand lower, cupping Sam’s rear through the soft material of her dress. "you're so fucking gorgeous." Kara said leaning down for a kiss. Sam's lips were sweet, warm. Kara tastes the cherry on her lips. Kara's tongue pressed forward, exploring the heat of Arias' mouth at a slow, continuous pace. Kara wanted everything, taste everything; she wanted Sam to know she was hers alone. And if she was honest with herself, the idea had been floating around in her head for some time, well before she’d flown over to Sam's. Sam's fingers threaded through Kara's hair, an affectionate gesture Kara appreciated for its familiarity. Kara adored how Sam's hands always found their way to hers, fingers caressing the thick strands of blonde hair. They stayed there as Sam's mouth broke away from Kara's and the two of them shared panting breaths.

"I've been waiting for you to do that since I left."

"I know," Kara mumbled, kissing Sam's nose lovingly, "it’s turning me on."

Sam scoffs, "Really? I should hope so." Kara took Sam's hand, moving it to the oversize bulge. Sam gasps at the touch. Kara seemed to be bigger than the last. Sam bit her bottom lip. A lust rushed over her live a tidal wave. Kara could hear Sam's hear quickening.

Kara began to knead Sam's ass, enjoying the soft moan. "Told you." Kara kissed her again and again. "I'm so hard for you right now." Kara unfastened her suit's belt. Why was she still in her costume? Kara grew flustered at her incompetence. She did quick work with her pants, pushing them down to mid-thigh. And just as she’d knew, her sharp sense of smell, there was already a build up of wetness at the front of Sam's dress. 

"Good thing we're not in public, huh?" Kara stated.

"You jest."

"Do I?" Kara's face was deviant. Sam knew that look. Kara wasn't joking.

"You'll fuck me public? In front of people?" Sam whispered, her gaze darting nervously between Kara and the open panel door.

Kara grinned. "Why not? We already did it in the sky." Kara raised Sam's dress above her slim hips and perky, bubble ass.

"That's because no one was waking in that area."

"You sure about that." Kara kissed her harder. "Damn I need to have you right now." Kara turned Sam around by the shoulders and pushing her down face first onto the smooth surface. Sam had to keep her voice as low as possible in fear of her daughter waking and worst: seeing her like this, about to be pounded like an adult film star. Sam's upper half of her body laid flush on the counter.

"Kara, try to stay quiet. "I don't want Ruby—" Sam moaned as Kara pulled her underwear to one side, peeling it away from the warm, sticky swollen lips of her pussy. They were soft to the touch, unbearably silky with wetness, and Kara was gathering up Sam's arousal with her tongue. Kara uses her ice breath on the heated area. A cool breeze to her overwhelming juices.

Kara squeezes softly on her clit, "so wet," Kara licked the entrance, plunging her tongue deeper. Sam's legs spread as Kara went to town, dining on her womanhood. Sam can feel the Kryptonian's thick tongue paint her inside with saliva mixed with her juices. Shortly after, two fingers entered her, swiftly and forcefully. Sam could barely stand at Kara's relentless pleasuring of her fingers. "You’ve been thinking about more than just kissing me since you left, haven’t you?"

Sam said nothing, for nothing but her moans filled Kara's ears. Kara stood, leaning over Sam's back. She reached for a head full of hair; Kara pulled with enough force to raise her drenched lover. "Answer me."

 _Yes."_ Sam's voice became a hiss as Kara moved for her clit again, spreading plenty of slicknesses over, and around it put Sam on cloud nine. Kara than pinches it between her fingers. The whimper made Kara's chest puff pride. She did it again in a rolling motion. Kara gave another firm pinch, enjoying the way Sam's hips bucked. "Were you hoping for this to happen?"

"Yes."

"That's why you call me over here? To fuck you like a whore?" Sam couldn't speak, overtaken by the wonders of Kara's fingers and tongue. Kara added a third finger; she could tell she’d hit the mark. "Oh, you were." Sam shut her eyes, a little embarrassed, but she felt Kara's hands at her chin. "I want to see your face." Kara dragged her middle finger down to Sam's opening, sliding the tip inside. When Kara felt Sam rock her hips back in an offering, she pushed the rest of the way in only to withdraw. A tide of slippery heat followed her out, coating Kara's wet hand, the fabric of Sam's underwear stretched against her slim thighs. Her pussy juice ran down her legs. Kara wanted to keep teasing but wasn’t sure if she should. Sam was already on the verge of losing her shit and Ruby was still sleep. Kara traced circles around Sam's entrance. The thumb of her other hand brushed Sam's left cheek, offering encouragement.

"Tell me. Maybe I’ll give it to you."

"Fuck me, Kara, please fuck me." She huffed, trying once more to rock back onto Kara's fingers.

“Which hole?" Kara smiles. "To fuck you in?"

"Pussy. My pussy, please, fuck me." Sam insisted. There was no resisting the thick layer of need in Sam's voice.

Kara added another finger, setting a short, fast rhythm. She used the leverage of her hips to apply extra pressure, making sure to grind the heel of her hand into Sam's clit on every stroke.

"Kara!"

Sam cursed herself. She stuffed her fist in her mouth, screwing her eyes shut and clenching her jaw to keep quiet. Her nostrils flared with her rapid breathing, and her pulse throbbed visibly in her throat. Kara laughed. Sam beautiful when she spirals out in ecstasy—greedy for pleasure, tensed in anticipation. Sam was positively breathtaking. Kara shook herself, realizing that she’d stopped thrusting. Pretending it was on purpose, she adopted a curling motion, seeking out the spot that usually makes Sam scream.

Kara kept up the pressure of her fingers, "not very subtle, are you? Getting fucked over the counter with my fingers. I’m not even sure you remembered Ruby's sleeping. She might walk in on us you know." A muffled wail came from Sam around her hand. In her frenzied state, it a poor attempt at best.

"I thought we were supposed to be quiet, huh? You don’t _want_ to get caught, or do you?" Sam glanced, looking over her shoulder. "Does the thought of your daughter seeing you naked, bent over excite you? I bet it does. I bet your so hunger for cock right now; you'll even suck Ruby's dick." Kara gently rubbed Sam's hair. As soon as Kara asked the question, a ticklish sensation began at the back of Sam's head. Almost like an itch, but pleasant, it buzzed and tingled with growing intensity: Sam loved her daughter, she wanted to bond with her but never thought of the bonding that Ruby needed.

"Get on your knees." Sam did as told. Kneeling before Kara, face buried between her thighs. Kara grunts as Sam’s tongue sweeps over her, not just to please, but to devour. There’s a hunger to her actions, and Kara soon feels gone like the wind. Sam has started tending to her clit, swirling until she begins to twitch.

"Samantha!" Kara's sure Ruby can hear them; there's no way for her not too. But she doesn't care if she does. Sam's mouth is amazing. She clutches the back of Sam's head. "Good girl. Fuck yes, that feels amazing. Suck me just like that, show me how much you love my dick." Arias muffled around Kara's penis. Her hand stroke the shaft in her mouth. Getting fuck no longer held in her thought, pleasing Kara was the only thing on her mind. Sam's inner walls clamped tight around her fingers, pulsing with a delightfully powerful orgasm. Sam's hand, soaked with fluid, her pussy leaked down on the floor, a small puddle at her knees. _Fuck,_ Kara thought. 

"Keep going; I'm about to cum." Unable to reply, even without thought, Sam sent warm, fuzzy feelings of affection instead. Sam tightens her lips and suction went into overtime. "Hell yeah!" Kara let loose a full-throated groan as Sam's lips descended, sealing near the base of Kara's shaft. It was completely unexpected, and Kara loved every wet feeling. She tried to keep her composure, but Sam was good tool good. Her throat opened, offering Kara a hot, tight channel in which to thrust, Kara's willpower evaporated. She came with a surprised grunt, shooting her release directly down Sam's throat. Her entire body tensed as the massive spurts poured out, and her face burned with relief. Sam's tongue continued moving, and she made little-swallowing motions, ones that squeezed the tip of Kara’s cock just right.

There was nothing to do but finish. Kara loosened her grip at Sam's hair, but Sam simply stayed where she was, drinking every drop Kara had to give. Kara’s head spun and tilted backward. She wanted to collapse back onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling while Sam finishes draining her balls.

"Oh. Fuck that was good." 

Sam looked down to see that Kara's cock was still hard as steel. Samantha's heart race, she wanted more, more of Kara's cock. "We're not done yet, right?" Samantha said in a low, beckoning voice. Kara saw the lust in her eyes; she was out for cock and Kara is more than happy to oblige her. Sam went to the front area, she took off her dress and laid on the table. "I want you to use all of me; every part of me, Kara." Kara was helpless to resist. For who in their right mind would deny a woman who willingly gives herself? It's a dream come true. Sam took hold of Kara's cock, coaxing her fingers, licking beads of pre-come from the divot in Kara's reddened cockhead. Sam's body was screaming sex, of pure sex. Kara twisted two fingers inside Sam's pussy. 

Kara couldn't begin to think how lucky she was to have Sam in her life or the simple idea of Sam offering her gorgeous body for Kara’s free use. The thought, Kara never believe she'd have. A savage snarl tore from Sam's lips as Kara now had three fingers deep in her, and she squeezed the clit. Sam's moans echoed throughout the place, cries of pleasure filling Kara's ears to bursting. Her hands went to her bread, pinching her nipples hard as Kara ramped up the thrusting of her fingers. Samantha didn’t mind the added roughness one bit, or that she didn't care.

Samantha continued moaning, and it was the sound of her voice as much as Kara's sweet, delicate fingers that bestows the greatest pleasure Sam will experienced. It finally drove Sam to a breaking point. Like before, she came well before she was ready, emptying everything she had onto Kara's sweet hands.

The sight of Sam becoming once again undone sent a heavy pulsing along Kara's length, the sensation enough, was alone to bring her to the brink of cumming. But Kara was determined to force herself to hang on, and she was thrilled she did. After several minutes, Sam recovered, she turned over on her stomach while burying her knees in the carpet. The sight of her small of ass, full display in Kara's lustful eyes. Kara's cock twitches with anticipation of plunging deep in the velvet tunnel of Sam's pussy. Samantha places her hands on each cheek, she turned, waiting for Kara to take her. Precum came from the slit, a dollop spilling to Sam's backside. Sam’s ass, covering in glistening sleek of sweat. It was enthralling. It only made Kara's dick harder; she was so close to coming. Kara moved behind her, she spat in her hand, smearing the extra with her precum. Her thick cockhead glistened under the bright lights of the room.

Samantha, eyes full of want, she licked her lips, craving for the meatpole that was sure to wreck her. Kara gave another take at her pussy before she would have her way. She bent forward to envelop Sam's drenched pussy lips, savoring every taste and sound. Sam gave a broken whine, a noise that utterly would have embarrassed her if anyone else had heard.

By the time it ended, Kara was lining her cock to her entrance, twitching as it delves deeper; Sam finally let it fall from her mouth, releasing her moans. Kara leaned in her ear, biting her earlobe. A lustful sensation overcame Samantha, and she writhed underneath Kara. Samantha's came against Kara's magnificent cock. Rivers of slick dripped around Kara’s plunging shaft, clinging in sticky strands between their thighs. Samantha’s cries became desperate, enticing, and Kara loved the incoherent of her lover's words.

* * *

Ruby stood in the doorway of her room, the porcelain door cracked, giving her clear view of her mother, face tilted upward and in a daze. Her body flush against the table. Ruby was awoken from her mother's moaning and screams hours ago.

The room smells of sex. Ruby sees her mother's face and body plastered with streaks of cum.h e hears pleasuring cries coming from both peoples. The slapping of flesh on flesh, the creaking of the table Ruby thought was going to break. Ruby listened to the wailing; her mother lost in blissful lust, the twisting of her arms held behind her back. Her glossy brunette hair pulled to reveal the strands covered in cum. The hair gripped tight in Kara's hands while the other held firm one of her mother's small, juicy ass cheeks. The light from the ceiling showed Samantha's eyes overcome with pleasure, her mother's face lost in an ecstasy of delight from Kara's dick.

Ruby looked down to see Kara's thick cock fucking her mother's ass, stretching her mother's back entrance. Ruby saw pleasurable pain in her mother's eyes. Kara moved in an increasingly frantic rhythm. "I'm cumming again, Samantha!" Ruby heard Kara say. Abandoning her grip on Ruby's mother's head, she instead pushed it flat against the table. Samantha's face looked away from Ruby's bedroom; never knowing her daughter awoke, watching and masturbating to her getting ass fuck.

Ruby stroked her cock, dollops of precum spilled from her slit. Her eyes closed, listening to the two women in her living room, Ruby moaned and trembled. Ruby didn't consider what she was doing was wrong, the instinct to stroke her cock took over, all sense flew out the window. Ruby opens her eyes, Kara bending down and biting her mother's shoulder, just were the pale column of her neck joined her body. Ruby saw her mom's body jolt, her mother's moan grew louder; her hips rocking back to meet the thrusting. Body fluid covered their thighs and the table, like a river of slick, dripped around Kara’s plunging shaft, clinging in sticky strands between their legs. Sam’s cries became desperate.

"Fuck." Ruby shudder. She was close to cumming. Eyelids shut tight as her cock erupted on the door panel. Ruby's hands pace faster, emptying her balls. Her legs went limp, and she had to catch herself before she collapsed. After what seemed like forever, her eyes finally open. In shock, her heart stops in her chest as her eyes were wide open. Ruby froze in place, it felt like everything around her stop, everything except Kara eyes solely focused on hers. Ruby's heart throbbed faster, she wasn't scared, but something else covers her. Kara's ocean blue eyes pierced her. 

A devious smile plastered the Kryptonian. Ruby wasn't sure what it meant, but she had a pretty good idea of what Kara was about to do. In that single moment was all Kara needed in her frenzied state. She pulled Samantha on all fours; she had to help the exhausted mother lift her hips. Not a second in the new pose and Samantha's ass was in the air, spine arched, thighs spread wide. Kara kept her eyes on Ruby's. Without a spared second, Kara thrust inside. Samantha yelped, falling forward on her face. Kara swiftly slung an arm around her midsection, keeping that perfect, small ass up and her lover’s long body bent over. Kara took Sam's arms once again. Her thrusting became faster and harder. The rippling in Samantha's ass was a sight to witness for Ruby, fingers curled around a hardening shaft. Ruby, entirely in hard mode stroked her cock to her mother. A full grin painted Kara's face as she pounded vigorously into the no longer tight ass. Kara's face twisted as the lifting of her head threw back, a howling moan as Kara pushed all the way in, as far as Sam's ass would allow.

Ruby saw the determination in the alien's eyes; she had to get in. Ruby taught her mother was going to break in half. 

Kara clutched Samantha’s ass, gripping so tightly she knew she’d leave bruises, thrusting her cock deeply. Even as she came, Kara still fucks each spurt inside. The overflow spat out at every hit. Spilling down her mom's thighs, leaking over the top table. 

Kara was streaked in sweat, panting while she hammered away. Once she was done, she stood. Samantha's hips fell to the table; she was near passed out from hours of sex. Kara held the base of her cock; she walked while stroking with the other hand. Blue eyes gripped Ruby as she came to stand in front of her mother.  Kara stroked the last of cum in her mother's welcoming mouth. Samantha's lips closed around the tip, her throat working to swallow the last of Kara's load. 

The smile on her face, it showed the control Kara had over mom. As Kara caresses the back of Samantha's head, she released the last of her hot sperm down Sam's throat. The heat of Ruby's stroke, like steam from an iron, her skin burned her palm. Everything felt so warm, her hand so wet and tight around her cock, that Ruby was sweaty.  Ruby came again, a lesser load, but enough. Ruby had never done this before; masturbating to her mom, but it was exciting and hella fun. She honestly couldn't wait to do it again.

Ruby watched a few seconds longer as Kara still rocked her hips forward. The Kryptonian's gaze was intoxicating, and Ruby could feel every fabric in her body to want Kara, and she didn't know why. But, Kara knew, it was technique learned by the ancient of her people. The sight of KAra's hard body and long, thick cock sent a tremble to her thighs and Ruby's cock pulses. She felt a sensation over her, rising like boiling water. _Was this Kara's doing?_ As if Kara could hear her thoughts, she shot a quick wink in Ruby's direction. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read.
> 
> Boss Baby Back In Business is what I was referring to above in the notes(if you didn't get the name)good show btw. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S  
> Who watches Voltron on Netflix?


	5. Kara/Ruby with a bit of Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wants to ask Alex about anal but finds Kara instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I take forever posting a chapter, but I would like to say it's worth waiting. At least I hope it is to you guys.

It was a late afternoon. Ruby left school two hours early. Along the way, Ruby couldn't shake the vivid images of her mother and Kara. The way they looked, so caught up in their lovemaking: their bodies dripping with sweat and the fluid that fell from between the trembling legs of her mother. It was exhilarating and pleasurable to watch. Ruby sat through class thinking about it, loathing the sight of Kara’s cock pounding her mom’s ass. She thought of her own mother’s might feel if she ever were given a chance. Ruby thought back to her mom, she loved the way Kara’s dick plunge in her mother’s ass, digging deep with each hit. The tensing in Kara’s muscles, the pulsing veins in between the rippling thick physique.

Her mother was breathtaking, gorgeous, stunning and downright majestic. That night Ruby had listened to them, well after she came twice. She couldn’t help it; their sex filled her nostrils, and she had an urge to join them. That night, Ruby had regretted.

It was during school hours that she wanted decided to fuck her mother. It was wrong, but she wanted to, and Kara, somewhere inside Ruby; she wants her as well. Ruby needed help if she wants to achieve any of this.

So, here Ruby was, finally at the apartment of one, Alex Danvers. Ruby took a deep breath; she wasn’t sure at how she’ll give voice to her request. How does one say, “I want to learn to pleasure a woman in the ass?” One, Ruby had always taught that to be a filthy act; it’s where a person shits. Secondly, Ruby had heard it be a painful thing someone to take. And lastly, Ruby threw it all that shit out the window. Seeing Kara that night, how beautiful it was to see her mother’s face filled with want. Ruby had to have it, experience her cock well plied with a woman’s hole.

Ruby was going to learn, no matter the cost; She was going to make them hers: Kara, Alex and her mother. It was stranger for Ruby to feel like this, she had never once desired Kara, nor her mother. That night changed it all for her, the sight of Kara’s penis sent a passion to her known. A love that craved the center of the most important women in her life and the taking of Kara’s back hole was icing on the cherry.

Ruby felt her heartbeat, pacing faster. She stepped closer to the white marble door. Ruby knocked three times; she waited for a response. The footsteps, followed by muffled voices; they came close as the door opened to Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby," Ruby felt weak in the knees. Her cock twitched at the sight of Kara dressed in tight-fitting shorts that showed her incredibly massive bulge. Her alter top exposed her define abs and strong, muscular arms. _How can an alien look so damn good?_ Kara's intoxicating eyes, the ocean blue that could make a woman fall to their knees. Ruby's cock throbbed beneath her pants. She could tell, Kara knew, or at least suspects; Ruby didn't care, at this point, she was ready to jump Kara's bones.

"Hey, Kara. What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Kara smirks. Ruby follows behind her as Kara lets her inside. The young Arias' eye focus on the shapely tone ass. Kara's cheeks hypnotize Ruby, so focus, Ruby didn't notice Kara stopping in front of her. Ruby bumped into her backside; she hissed at the touch of her cock bumping Kara's thick, shapely tone ass.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry Kara. I wasn't... Oh, god." Ruby's face flushed with embarrassment, as well as excitement. It felt so good to touch Kara; despite it only over the clothes. Ruby turned, adjusting her penis.

Kara chuckle lightly at Ruby, it was cute how she acted, Ruby was cute. When ruby saw her having sex, it made Kara feel good. The Kryptonian could felt acceptance--a blessing that Ruby gave unknowingly; for Kara to have her mother. "Ruby, it's ok, relax. It was an accident."

"Yeah, sure, totally an accident." Ruby felt relief; Kara didn't make a fuss.

"So, what brings you over?" Kara asked.

"Alex. I was going... uh. Um--ask her to try--tell me about something about, doggy door?" _Yeah real smooth, Ruby. Kara thought._ Ruby has a question, possibility several about anal. She was stumbling over her words. Kara quirked an eyebrow; perhaps this may work after all. Samantha did want Kara to teach her little girl about sex. Kara sat on the couch.

"Alex isn't here, Ruby."

"Oh, well, I'll come back tomorrow then." Ruby tried to speed walk. Kara used her speed to block Ruby's path to the door. "Whoa, forgot you could do that." Ruby swallowed. She heard the door locked; she was sure Kara hears her heart going off like church bells. "Or, I could just wait for her."

"Great." Kara moved back tot he couch, beckoning Ruby to seat beside her. "So, what about anal do you want to know?" Kara smiles, she can hear Ruby's heart. The feeling was coming back to them, the overwhelming lust that courses through their veins. "So? Any questions?" Kara moved closer inRuby's personal space.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Ruby was practically on her back with Kara on top of her. The alien's lips were close. Ruby did her best to focus, but her eyes only gauge into the most loving of blue. Kara's voice was nothing more than hollow; for all of her attention, every fiber of her being, was solely on the gorgeous woman before her. Ruby wasn't quite sure what came over her when her hands gently fell upon the soft cheeks of Kara's face. Within moments, Ruby’s undergarments were a wet mess. She tried to stifle a whimper, but it was in vain. Her mouth had run completely dry, and all the blood in her body rushed to pool in other places(her cock)Heat build in her lungs as sweat rolled down her skin, and what had been a mild curiosity before was now an all-consuming dying-to-know.

Those piercing blue eyes stared into her soul. "You smell nice, Ruby." Kara barely registered the kisses on her cheek; by this time Ruby laid on her back with the Kryptonian settled between her thighs. Ruby moan, feeling the grinding by the thick bulge.

“Are you ready, Ruby?” Kara asked, still staring at her with those magnificent blue eyes. It took Ruby but a moment to compose a response. “Yes.” The young Arias would have said yes to anything Kara asked of her—which terrifies her a little, deep beneath the currents of lust tugging her this way and that. Though she was not Afraid though she was, there was no fighting her instincts. Even without the mating bite, she felt helpless to resist. Kara pulled Ruby by the wrist towards Alex bed. Ruby said nothing as Kara led them to the queen size mattress; she's toss on the bedding with Kara in a split second in on top of her.

Their mouths meet in harmony, lips smack, and moans escape them. "I want you," Kara says. The mouth of the young Arias with her tongue, feeling the warm inside. A hot and passionate desire burns between the two; a wanton lust stirs their loins. The smashing of their breasts; Ruby's hands lowers to the hems of Kara's shorts, hands caressing the firm, yet soft cheeks. Ruby lifts her hips to meet Kara's grinding. Thick bulges rub against the other.

"I want you too, Kara." Her voice husky with lust, she tremors inside at the thought of fucking Kara. Kara kisses her again, biting her lower lip. "More than I ever wanted someone."

"Even, Alex?" Ruby's eyes open. Would Alex mind? It was one of the many questions the Arias ponders.

"Don't answer that right now." The delayed response matter to Kara; as long as Ruby was here in this moment, nothing mattered. Kara inhaled deeply at Ruby's scent, the sweet smell of lavender; a lovely franchise, one that Kara will treasure. "I want you so badly, right now." Ruby felt her hand move to Kara's crotch. Ruby gasps, "all of that is going to be inside of you. Do you want it, Ruby?"

"Oh, God!" Ruby whispers in a husky voice. "I can't wait any longer, Kara. I want you so much."

Kara lifts her self from the young girl, slipping her hands in the waist of her shorts and pulls her cock and balls above the hem. Ruby loses herself in gazing at the sight. Kara's hard, throbbing cock, thick in girth. Kara faces her, cock in hand; swollen and leaking with precum. Kara stands close; she smears the tip on Ruby's thin lips, "show me how much you want it." Ruby was willing to show; if this was the way to have Kara, she's prepared to do anything.

She felt Kara's hand at the back of her head. "Your mouth feels good," Kara whispers lustfully as her fat cock slides in and out of Samantha's daughter mouth. Kara goes more in-depth and makes Ruby gag, her eyes watering. Kara moves her hips; slowly savoring the warmth of the sweet velvet feeling. "I'm going to go further inside, Ruby." Kara's blonde pubic hair caresses the tip of Ruby's nose. She looks up to see the blue eyes; beautiful and loving.

Kara's cock is thick that Ruby struggles to keep her mouth around it, her teeth graze over the shaft. Kara pulls her spit covered cock from Ruby's wet mouth trailing a string of pre-cum and saliva from the tip to her lower lip. "Lay back," Ruby does as she's told without thinking twice, she what was coming and prepares herself. Kara drops to her knees and lifts Ruby's knees. Not bothering to remove the girl's shoes, Kara reaches to grab the hem of her pants. With one pull, Kara takes them and the shorts underwear down and out of the way. Kara bites her lip at the sight of Ruby's hard penis, she grins.

"Be gentle," Ruby says.

"No promises," Kara's hands went to grasps behind Ruby's knees and push them up toward her small breasts. Kara scoots closer to the pink exposed hole. It was finally going to happen: getting her ass fuck by the last daughter of Kryptonian. Ruby reach down and grip her cock. Her pre-cum smeared across her hand, Ruby build a coat of her fluid as she grabs hold of Kara's cock pulling it toward her welcoming hole. Ruby coaxes her precum over Kara's head; adding the extra wetness. Kara moans at the touch until the tip nestled just inside.

Beautiful brown eyes go full, and she says, "it's my first time, having someone in my ass, Kara."

"I know," Kara slowly pushed the head inside. "I'll go slow okay?" Kara smiles. She leans forward to kiss Ruby.

"Okay."

"Here goes," Kara says before she leans up farther over Ruby, pushing her knees closer to her chest as Kara's smooth hips begin to push the throbbing cock into Ruby's ass. Ruby groans, her hole tightens around Kara's cock, her hard thick cock. "Breath, Ruby," Kara tells her. Ruby does so, but the head slides against her walls. Kara's cock was much bigger than any dildo Ruby uses. Kara can still feel resistance, "loosen yourself, Ruby. Breathe."

"O-okay." Ruby closed her eyes as Kara moves deeper. Ruby can't help clinching down. She whimpers and groans a little louder.

"Relax. Just let me in you. Once I'm in you'll adjust to my size." Kara reassures her. "You got this, baby girl." Kara leans up even further and pushes again. "

Ruby throws her head back; eyes shut tight. She is shaking with lust and making little whimpering noises as Kara begins to fuck her with the head of her cock.

"See? Just relax." Kara moans. Ruby tries to listen to Kara's words and relax, but it's not working out well. Kara senses this, she takes Ruby's hands and moves them to her breasts. It will help take her mind off the pounding she about to receive. The thick phallus plunges deep as Ruby caresses along the smooth sides of Kara's chests. The firm and round, but not overly broad. Ruby squeezes them, then pinch the nipples; drawing a low groan from Kara.

"You like my tits," Said Kara dicking more freely. Ruby's knees are almost against her shoulders when Kara leans farther forward to slip both hands behind Ruby's head to pull the little girl's mouth to hers. Ruby wasn't sure how long Kara's dick was, that it was still in her ass, she could feel the curve of her shaft against her cheeks. Kara's tongue finds its way in her mouth. Ruby slicks her hand with wetness as she slips a hand down and touches along Kara's thick shaft. Doing this drives Kara wild, and her tongue fills Ruby's mouth as she pushes hard with her hips. Kara catches the outer sphincter off guard, and her cock shoves its way into young Arias. Ruby cries out, but with Kara's tongue in her mouth.

Ruby struggles to take Kara full-on inside her, the stress in her eyes is enough for Kara to go easy on her and not get too far; she didn't want to hurt Ruby.

Kara starts to pull out when she felt the soft hands on her back, "keep going, don't pull out." Ruby closes her legs around Kara's waist. "I want this, Kara."

"You're so close, Ruby," Kara whispers as she pulls her mouth away for a moment. "Another couple of inches and you'll have all of me." She kisses again and pulls back. Then Kara pushes, hard. Kara has a full head of steam and this time easily pushes through only coming to a stop when her hips collide with Ruby's ass cheeks. Her abs clinch tight and force Ruby into a tight ball beneath her, completely under her control, and now the pumping starts. Ruby ass aches as it stretches farther. She pants through her nose in rhythm with Kara's thrusts. Kara pushes all the way in and holds Ruby tight. The Kryptonian is cumming, but she wasn't showing any of the signs yet. She slowly pulls her mouth from Ruby's.

"I can't believe after all of this week of going home and jacking off while I fantasize about you inside my mother--inside of me, that your actually balls deep inside me; it feels so damn good! I can see why mom wanted to do anal!"

"Technically, she didn't want to, but as you saw that night: I was buried 'balls deep,'" They share a laugh. Ruby lifts her head to kiss Kara's neck and chest. She finds the nipple and sucks at it lustily as she sees the flaccid cock slips from her anus. "Are you done?" Ruby takes hold of her cock.

"Not even my second wind." Ruby again sees Kara's cock rock in her little hands. She grunts and moans. "Round two?" Ruby whispers as she lines Kara's cock. Kara nods head and pushes.

"You're so big." Little whimpers of pleasure keep escaping her.

"That's what your mother said when I fuck her ass." Kara slowly moved in and out.

"It feels good having you in me." Kara sits up and moves her hands back behind Ruby's knees. When she looks down, she notices that the young cock has gone limp and Ruby came over her chest.

"Isn't that cute," Kara says nodding toward the limp penis. Kara stroke Ruby's dick back to semi-hard on, "I like it." When she said that Ruby's cock spiked in her hand, the young Arias's hands went to Kara's waist as the Kryptonian started to move faster. She smirks.

Kara squeezes and kneads Ruby's cock then she grabs Ruby's ankles and proceeds to pump her like there's no tomorrow. She's a very animated lover, constantly changing tempo and angle. Kara leans up over Ruby again. The young girl curls up and covers her mouth over Kara's nipple, sucking hard on it. Ruby's very excited to have experienced a sweet sensation and wanted her nipple back. The primal lust overwhelms Ruby's, and she's not sure what came over her, but she suddenly wants to take control. Ruby grabs Kara's arms and rolls them over; she straddles the alien's hips. With her hand, Ruby reach between them to feed Kara's penis back into her. Kara immediately goes from struggling to thrusting upward, and Ruby pushes down to meet her thrusts. Slipping her heels under the knees of Kara's spread legs she uses them to increase the leverage for her thrusting.

"So fucking good, Ruby; amazing." Kara grabs hold of Ruby's waists as the Arias positions her hands on Kara's knees. With her arms extended backward, Ruby bounces her pert ass on tone thighs. Her head thrown back, breasts pointed upwards; Kara takes one in hand. Ruby wants to enjoy this to the fullest, she kisses down around the fingers that knead her small, yet supple breast. Kara teases the nipples pinching the nipple.

"Fucking bitch," Ruby breath.

"Payback." Kara laughs. Ruby arches her back. Her thin, throbbing cock leaks profusely over Kara's toned abs. The sound of her dick slapping against flesh echoes along with their moans and cries of pleasure.

Ruby slams her ass, fucking Kara like a woman possessed. She whimpers and moans as she loses herself to lust, forcing her ass to envelope Kara entirely. Ruby twirled her hips in rapid session, Ruby bounce and repeated, vigorously riding the meatpole. Kara's back arches for a second and then her hips thrust up as she explodes inside. "OH RAO...Oh, Rao! OH FFFFFUUUUCCCKK!" Kara releases Ruby's chest, drawing her hands to Ruby's waist. Kara slams her hips upward, spurt after spurt of hot streaming sperm flooded Ruby's ass. She holds her tight against as aftershocks ripples through her body. Kara continues to hold the sixteen-year-old as she catches her breath. Her penis is still hard inside of Ruby

After what seemed like hours, "you move with purpose." Kara says quietly. Her hands move to Ruby's shoulders, and with a little push Kara sits up and takes Ruby to the end of the bed. Ruby places her hands on the floor with her legs spread over the edge. Kara sat behind her, between her thighs she spat on her hand smearing the saliva on her cover coated cockhead. Kara puts her cock over Ruby's asscheeks, she grabs hold of the two mounds of flesh, her cock barely contained; she slides her cock.

"Ready?" Kara ask. She stroked her dick.

"Whenever you are."

"Um, just what the hell, Kara; were you even going to involve me?"

"Alex?!" Ruby said shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex joins in on the fun; just not in the allotted time that Ruby wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, don't even consider this a chapter; with how short it is, yet its posted. Next one will make up for this. I did, however, add idle chit-chat dialogue.

"You were here the whole time?" Ruby asks surprise, yet a smile on her face. In truth, she felt embarrassed, not in a wrong way, but knowing that Alex was hearing her moaning her sister's name. Kara still had her pushed over the edge of the bed, hands firmly on Ruby's hips while throbbing cock sits atop the Arias ass cheeks. Dollops of cum leaking from the slit. Ruby was in a compromising position: legs spread wide with her knees bent around Kara's thighs. The room smells of sex; semen covers the sheets and floor. 

"I knew I should've come out early," Alex growls. Kara smirks.

"Your not mad, Alex?" Ruby asks, interrupting.

"Why should I be? You and your mother aren't the only ones getting their ass fuck Kara's."

"Really?! Who else are you fucking?" Ruby twist slightly to face Kara. The young Danvers gave scoff at Alex statement.

"Ruby," Kara said knowing tone. "you're a smart sixteen-year-old, figure it out."

"Don't get snippy, Kara, or you won't getting this ass anymore."

Kara laughs, "I guess you forgot what, Alex just said." the Danvers' share a laugh that made Ruby puff her lips. 

Kara grabs the base of her cock; she slides the shaft between ruby's cheeks. "Still wish you come?" 

"Fuck you, Kara. You're the one who suggested I stay hidden. I knew I should've followed my pussy instinct." Alex frown. "Well, this I am." Alex took off her shirt, her supple breast on display. Ruby and Kara watched as the rest fell to the floor. Alex wore only her teal blue panties. "now if you both would follow me." Alex stood naked before her lovers. Her athletic body was on full display, with toned legs from miles of daily running, the light muscles in her arms from strength training. The two were amazed, after all these years, Alex's breasts make Kara's blood rise. Ruby drool over the freshly shaven crotch. Alex's nipples were already hard at this point. With a turn on her heels; she gave an enticing look of seduction towards the gaping mouths. In less than a second Kara hovered off of Ruby's rear as the young girl fell to the floor.

Ruby scrambles to her feet racing after the Danvers' women The two found Alex on the couch, legs spread and playing with her pussy. Her thin fingers pushed in and out of her pussy, glistening with her wetness. "Does this answer your previous inquiry, Ruby?" Alex lifts her leg, it was a calling to Kara, beckoning her little sister to come. Kara knelt between Alex's thighs; she places the tone leg over her left shoulder. Ruby watched as Kara pleasure Alex, the soft moans echoed in ruby's ears. Alex's hands went to the thick golden hair; fingers intertwine between the strands, Kara's hair cascaded over Alex's hips. 

"How did I not see that?" Ruby whispered. Kara reached to the right to touch the supple breast, which she took full advantage of, she rubbed, cupped, and squeezed. Kara even played with her stiff brown nipples. It sent a shockwave down Alex's spine and made her pussy tingle. Her nipples became even harder. Alex held her sister's hand; their fingers massage the single breast. 

Alex wraps her legs tight around the head as Kara wagged her tongue against the walls of her insides. Hands fell back to Kara's head. Alex shook, and a loud groan emanated from her as she came inside Kara's mouth.

"Amazing, she came in less than a minute." Alex threw her head back, breathing intensely.

"When you have a mouth like mine, you can make anyone come quick," Kara said. She gave Alex a few minutes to catch her breath. "Besides you shouldn't sound so surprised; since how I made you come in thirty seconds."

"Right, I forgot about that."

"Forgot? Now I'm insulted."

"Maybe you should remind me." Ruby teased.

"Maybe I will." Kara licked her lips.

"Hell no, you bitches ain't about to cut me out of this one. I want time owed." Alex interfered. She took hold of Kara cock and beckoned Ruby to come closer.

Just inches from her face; Kara was fully erect while Ruby was almost there. After a few seconds of exposure, both of them were fully erect. Alex took a moment to examine her girl's. She marveled at their cocks and appreciated how she was blessed to have these grown, magnificent, throbbing dicks. They were roughly the same size, with only subtle differences. She examined every curve and line on their cocks. It was something Alex love to do with Kara's penis. When at a young age, Alex called herself the cock-doctor; examining Kara's phallus at every given moment. Kara had always teased her about it(never around their parents), but she would still allow Alex to "go to town" on it. They would play doctor and makeup games that would invariably involve Kara's appendage. It would always change as they got older and older. At the age of thirteen, Alex had taken Kara's virginity, and the two have been at since.

Alex then leaned in and took them in her mouth, one at a time while holding their shafts with her hands. Kara's was first for a few seconds, then Ruby for the same amount of time. Back and forth she took them in her mouth and sucked, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue. 

Oral sex was her specialty. Alex could feel both of them ache and throb each time her mouth would swallow their hard cocks. She enjoyed feeling them twitch each time she did a swirling trick with her tongue. It was insanely erotic, and she regretted the fact that she hasn't come to do this earlier.

Alex enjoyed sucking them off so much. The responses were overwhelming, "oh fuck, Alex. Unbelievable."

"Rao, you're amazing, sis." Alex looked up and winked at her lovers while sucking their throbbing womanhood. She continued sucking with the same technique as evenly, and as best she knew how.

Alex pulled back to look them in the face, stroking their cocks she said, "first t cum gets my pussy." Alex bit her bottom lip and went back to sucking. Ruby and Kara looked at each other, it was no real reason to compete, but for Ruby it was everything; she never fuck Alex in the ass before, and this was her chance. 

"Alex, don't forget we have to make it to your friend's promotion," Kara said.

Alex pulls the dick from her mouth, "shit, I forgot about that, damn it. Fine, guess we have to make this quick." She stands. "TBC, bitches!" Alex put back on her clothes, and so did the others. "Kara, I'mma need a ride."

"What!" Kara whined. She hated driving. 

"She has her own car, so it wouldn't make sense to drive mine as well. And don't bitch since how you owe me." Alex pulled her back in a ponytail. She tied her shoes and put on her leather jacket. "Still can't believe you left me out."

"Yeah, yeah, if you wanted in on the section you should have come out." Kara retorted.

"Hey, don't get smart lip with me, or you can say bye to this." She points to her ass fitted in tight jeans. Kara started to laugh, "what's funny?" Kara headed for the door.

"Just the fact that I have to other assess to fuck."

"Oh right, damn it, Ruby!" Alex smacks the girl's arm.

"Ow, it wasn't my fault. I came over here for you and one thing led to another." Ruby fasten her pants, "besides, if not me than she'll just fuck my mom."

"Right, so come on. Let's be there for your friend." Kara left the room with Alex and Ruby close behind.

"So, Alex who's your friend?" Ruby asks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Ruby's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I don't have anything new for this story.... yet, but some folks have been questioning, and I cooked this up like in a minute. I know it doesn't make up for how long this story had been sitting.

"What are we doing here?" Ruby asks Kara as they landed at Kara's apartment, the Kryptonian flew Ruby from her school. Everyone was shocked at how Ruby knew the girl of steel. Some of her friends were jealous as Kara told Ruby when they flew off. 

"I have a surprise for you, Ruby." Kara leaned forward and kissed her lover on the lips, Ruby's mouth opening to allow Kara's tongue access, she received it wholeheartedly. Their tongues intertwine, the kiss was steaming as it was passionate and full their lust burning for one another. Kara pulled back, a trail of saliva hung from between their mouths. Kara's hands felt the young girl's body down to the tent in her pants. Kara squeezed it, teasing the slit through ruby's pants; she tugged at her balls while driving her tongue deeper in her mouth.

Ruby was panting, "was that my surprise?"

"Not even close!" Kara said gleefully, she led Ruby to the living room sofa, sitting the young girl down. Kara went to her knees, kissing Ruby again, her hands moving to Ruby's crotch, where she began to massage Ruby's growing bulge. Breaking the kiss, Kara took a few steps back; Kara took off her outfit, biting her lips as Ruby drank in her muscular form, her supple breast, curvy waist and tone thighs and above all Kara's huge, thick long cock. Ruby licked her lips, "you like?" Kara purred, her eyes fixed on Ruby's. Her vision shows how Ruby's fat dick strains against her pants. "Take out your dick, Ruby." Kara's voice was cool, calm with the faintest of command. Kara held back the urge to stroke herself; she stands fully exposed in front of Ruby. In her lover's hand lay Ruby's cock, full mast and ready for Kara's enjoyment. Kara went to her hands and knees, her cock growing to full size, and Ruby notices the length as it drags across the floor, much to Kara's enjoyment. Ruby strokes her cock, the tip dripping with pre-cum as Kara approaches. Kara's stuck out her tongue and licked the tip, swirling around Ruby's head. Kara then went to take it fully in her mouth, her pink lips at the base of the cock. Kara had no gag reflexes as her head bobbed up and down.

"Ah, Kara... fuck that's good," Ruby moans, lost in a world of pleasure and lust, her cock at the mercy of Kara's powerful suction. Ruby thought her dick was going to get separated from her body. Ruby tilted her head back; her left hand went for her breast as she kneads her nipple to harden. Her other hand went to feel her dick in Kara's mouth by touching the side of her alien's cheek. The bulging bulge filled out Kara's right side of her face, giving Ruby a clear view of how her cock stretches her face. Nearly thirty minutes had passed, and Kara was still sucking like a madwoman. By this time, drooling saliva and protrudin pre-cum pooled around Ruby's balls, dripping down to her thighs. It's true: Alex had never sucked her off like this. Kara was in a league of her own; nothing could compare to the power behind her mouth. The swirling of her soak cover tongue that moves like a snake, massages her shaft with an overwhelming purpose to drain Ruby entirely. 

Suddenly, in the heat of the moment; Ruby grabs Kara by the hair, forcefully gripping the golden blonde hair. Ruby thrust her hips upward and shouts like she's on the mountain top. Her balls contract and her eyes close as she blows her load. Thick white, hot, gooey sperm covers the roof, sides, and back of Kara's mouth. Each spurt gushing like streams of fountain water. 

Nearly twenty seconds and Ruby was dying down with her cun load. Ruby exhaled profoundly and her eyes open to meet Kara's ocean blue orbs staring directly at her. Ruby realizes Kara never took her eyes off of her as she drained her balls in her mouth. Ruby lets go of Kara's head, and arms fall like dead weight at her sides. Kara then gulps Ruby's entire load down her throat.

"Woah. You didn't swallow as I was coming?" Kara gave a smile, the sounds of heavy gulping filled both their ears. When Kara's finished, she came towards Ruby and took the young Arias face in her hands. Kara tilted her head back while she straddles her lap; Kara then opened Ruby's mouth and then her own.

"For you," Kara said with a gurgle. She opens her mouth and allows the last of the sperm to fall from her musky mouth. The wet substance exchanges from Kara to Ruby's welcoming tongue, the freshly extracted cum rolled down Ruby's to the back of her throat. Ruby's face cringed for but a moment; as this was her first time tasting cum. "Don't swallow it," Ruby didn't have a chance to understand when Kara stood. Ruby's eyes widen at Kara's newly length and thick cock. Did it get bigger? That question will have to wait because Kara had one last gift to give.

The Kryptonian hovered herself above Ruby, her cock now standing to be twelve inches. Kara turned herself around to an air sixty-nine, except Ruby was stilled seated. Kara moved her head to Ruby growing erection while her cock slid inside Ruby's mouth. Tanned hands went on the side of Ruby's thighs, and Kara lowers her mouth to suck dick once again. Her hips went down to feed more of her dick to Ruby, but only half her cock could fit this time because immediately Ruby's gag reflexives went off and Kara didn't want to be responsible for suffocation. 

Ruby was in heaven: a dick in her cum-filled mouth and the most powerful being in National City is sucking her cock in broad daylight in front of an open curtain window. Anyone with a camera or even a  random citizen in the window could spot them. But Ruby didn't care; she was getting her dick sucked, and her mouth fucked, for all she cares: the world could watch, and she wouldn't stop for anything. Ruby groan as she came again in Kara's mouth, this time Kara allows it to fall from her mouth, spewing not as thick load, pool around Ruby shaft and balls. 

Kara signaled for Ruby that she was going to cum and flew, pulling her dick from Ruby grasping lips. Kara hovers not too high on the air; she tells Ruby to stand as opposed to her being on her knees.

Ruby looked at up at her inquisitively, not having a clue what Kara was up to, or even the slightest idea when it was evident as what Kara was about to do. Kara moaned aloud, and her head fell back, her back arches as she produced a thick stream of cum. It came like a flood washing over Ruby's face and pouring down onto her neck and breast; pooling around the soles of her feet. It was so much Ruby had to close her eyes and kept her head perfectly still, letting Kara paint her whole face white. It took her more than a minute to pour and squeeze out all of her warm, chunky, baby batter sperm: Ruby's nose, lips, cheeks, eyes, chin, and eyebrows. He entire face, everything was covered in a mild haze. The watery parts of Kara's sperm began to seep down the back of Ruby's head into her hair, ears and down to her nape.

Like a firing hose, Kara put the flames out on Ruby's face. Suddenly, she felt a finger against her bottom lip, gently pulling it down; Ruby realized what Kara was up to and opened her mouth. Two seconds later she thought the inevitable was going to happen, but it didn't only the tip of Kara's cock slipping into her mouth. When Ruby felt Kara's finger on her lips again, Kara closed her mouth and started pumping the remaining of her cum inside, moving her cock around in Ruby's mouth to paint as much as her sperm would cover.

Kara then pulls her cock from Ruby's mouth and stands in front of her, she watches as Ruby swallows and laughs once she's the young girl's face twisted like she smelled something toxic. "you're such a good girl." Kara whispers as she caressed the top of Ruby's head.


	8. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wants something from Alex, or is it the other way around?

Ruby was in the shower when she heard the bell to her door ring. She turned off the water and dried off with a lavender towel. The doorbell ranged again and again for the fourth time. Ruby took her time, she knew it was, and she needn't rush for said person. Ruby opened the door and was greeted by Alex with an onslaught of words, clad in a halter top that's tied under the bosom of her supple breast her mid-riff showing off the taut stomach and what seems to be a belly piercing. Alex came inside with a soft kiss to the side of Ruby's face. "Cute," Ruby said as her eyes drink every curve of Alex's tone legs that are shown off by the denim cut shorts. Her long, brunette hair cascades around her shoulders. Alex didn't wait for pleasantries; Ruby knows why she's here and frankly, she couldn't be happier. For the past week, she's been pining over having Alex to herself once more.

No offense to Kara, but there was something about Alex that spoke to Ruby's heart. Alex kicked off her shoes, making her way towards Samantha's room. "That's my mom's room, Alex." Ruby also notice the black bag Alex brought inside.

"I know. I want to try something; hope you're game?" Alex said over her shoulder while opening the door to Samantha's room. Alex turned around, seeing Ruby standing in the living room. She smiles and beckons Ruby forward with a gesture of her finger. "And bring the bag, would you dear?"

"What's in it?" She asks.

"A few gifts I borrowed from a friend," Alex replied. Ruby walked in her mother's room; she gave Alex the bag, and the Danvers woman sat in on the bed, bending over as Alex searches for something Ruby paid no attention. But seeing the bottom of Alex's exposed ass didn't stop her from reaching out and giving it a hard squeeze, her hand has a full firm grip. "Couldn't wait, huh?" Alex says while still bending over, she had what she needed, but Alex wants Ruby to get in the mood for what she has in store. Ruby stood behind her lover; she uses both her hands to grab hold of Alex ass cheeks, making herself and Alex moan in unison. Alex's ass was tight, hard yet soft: Ruby gave another squeeze before her hands went for the hem of the denim jeans. Her fingers fidget with the silver buttons, Ruby's fingers then went for the zipper as she pulled them down. Ruby's soft lips kissed the back of Alex's nape, each one with little pressure: Ruby licks from the shoulder to the indents at the end of Alex's waist. 

"Lean forward," Alex did so, Ruby gave a final tug of Alex's delicious ass; she pulls the shorts down to her knees and leaves them there. Ruby moves the red panties over to the side, grasping the sight of Alex's full round ass in her eyes. Alex rolled over onto her back; she spread her legs as Ruby touched her taut stomach with her lips, slowly kissing along her navel to her pelvis.

Ruby slowly moved down, kissing lower and lower until her tongue probed delicately into the recess of Alex's navel. Alex whimpered quietly, and her stomach undulated in response to the touch. Alex was ready and aroused now as Ruby played a bit in Alex's little crater, then slid down to her hips, the soft hands passing lightly over the smooth curves. Ruby lips and tongue were working sensuously into the small hollows of her hipbones. Alex responded with a delightful little pleasure-cry that got Ruby's juices flowing, the young Arias moved down farther, just an inch or so, to nuzzle the nose and mouth into the warm crevice between the upper thighs and Alex mound. That drew another stifled cry, more urgent this time. Alex knew what was coming. She knew that Ruby was going to eat her out, and now she wanted it. Beforehand, when they first came together; she had the pleasure of feeling the young girl's tongue. 

Ruby could smell the delicious fragrance of Alex's aroused pussy, and it was driving her wild. She wanted to tear off her panties and plunge face first into her sweet snatch. Finally, Ruby couldn't wait any longer. She reached down and slowly pulled Alex's panties from her hips, down over those long, long legs, and finally off. Ruby presented with a full-length view of Alex's lithe, naked body. From this angle, her lovely legs dominated Ruby's vision, two long, shapely columns that led her eyes once again to the broad curve of the hips, which tapered sharply to that narrow, trim waist. Between her thighs, Ruby caught a quick glimpse of the tight slit of Alex's womanhood, before she instinctively closed them, blocking Ruby's view.

"Alex... don't be shy around me?" she says, teasing Alex's clit with her tongue before sucking on it.

"Fuck you, Ruby," Alex said in a non-defensive tone. Alex gave her the cutest expression, a playful grin and coquettish rise of one eyebrow. Then she slowly parted her thighs to give a clear view of her cunt. Ruby leaned forward, bent down to lick eagerly over Alex's legs, starting at the back of her knees, down over her calves, and then back up to her long, muscular thighs. Ruby licked her thighs slowly, tortuously, placing tiny kisses on the inside of each one, moving upward, licking closer and closer to the pink treasure of Alex's pussy. She let her tongue trace one long lick up her inner thigh, Alex tensed and let out a pathetic, high-pitched, 'oh fuck,' Ruby couldn't help but smile at how cute it was to have Alex squirming on the bed. She was beautiful, a jewel that shone in the deepest, dark caves. _I love her._  Ruby thought to herself. She looked at the moist slit between Alex's legs, so wet and swollen with desire. _God, I wanted it!_  Ruby's fingers traced gently caressing over Alex's legs as she moved into position. Her trembling hands as she cupped Alex's lovely hips, those hips Ruby'd been drooling over for all the past weeks. Ruby leaned forward, bent in, and licked into the dripping front of Alex's pussy. It tasted beautiful--full and fragrant, earthy and sublime. And so wet!! Alex responded with a quiet moan of pleasure. 

Ruby knew that Alex was enjoying herself, after studying the best ways to make a woman feel appreciated; Ruby made it her mission to learn all there was to satisfy her lover, and in time, hopefully, something more.

Alex spread her legs wider, her feet flat on the bed, her knees up, trying to get more of what Ruby was giving her. She looked down at the young Arias face between her legs and their eyes met, Alex's wide with wonder and need, Ruby smoky and intense with pure lust. Ruby closed her eyes, and an urgent, muffled moan escaped her lips as her mind was absorbed in the sensuality of the moment. Ruby's tongue twirled in Alex moist slot, licking every slick surface she could find, then plunging deep into Alex's hot, wet hole. Ruby could feel the soft tissues pulsing around her tongue; she probed inside with Alex responding with a stifling whine. Her eyes remained fixed on Ruby, seemingly amazed at the newly found skill and passion. She cried out as Ruby's tongue found her clitoris, her body arching in response, and finally, her head fell back and her eyes closed as she relaxed and focused on the pleasure she was getting from her tongue.

"I'm close, Ruby." Alex moaned out. Her hands gripped Ruby's hair, riding her pussy, her overwhelming juices, Ruby suck in. But Ruby needed some pleasure, too. While still licking Alex, she slipped one hand down between her legs and started to masturbate. An intense jolt of pleasure shot through her, but Alex kept her mouth firmly to Alex's cunt because Ruby knew that Alex was close to cumming. There was no mistaking the firm grip of Alex's hands on her head gave her the evidence she needed.

Ruby wanted to keep it going, eating pussy as long as possible, but also wanted to see Alex writhing, the throes of orgasm finally and to know that she did that to her. Ruby kept licking around the clit until at last, she got what she'd been hoping. A scream of pleasure came like raging waters as Alex hit her climax and as she did, she clamped those firm, athletic thighs tightly around Ruby's head, confining the young teen in the most beautiful prison she could imagine. The sound was nearly blocked out, but Ruby could still hear the muffled cries as her orgasm jolted through her. Alex's vise of soft flesh held Ruby firmly in her crotch and repeatedly squeezed as her body shimmied and twitched with pleasure. Ruby pushed her tongue into the warm cave of Alex's pussy and felt another gush of sweet cream pouring into her mouth. Suddenly, Ruby was cumming herself.

"No. Cum in my mouth!" Ruby had a spilled-second, moving faster than she never thought possible. Ruby firmly held the base of her cock, slamming the shaft deep in Alex's open mouth. Enough force that felt like Ruby's cock would skewer Alex's skull. Spittle dribbled down her chin and mixing with Ruby's nut sweat into a sloppy broth, pooling around her head. Ruby's hips were thrusting back and forth, feeding Alex, plunging her mouth like a clogged sink.

Alex's face, mashed against Ruby's pelvis; her sight dominated by Ruby's body and her nose dominated by the light bush of pubic hair. She could feel the thick hot, sperm pour into her throat as half of Ruby's cock was planted, making her throat bulge. Alex's eyes rolled to the back of her head, swallowing as much as she could. Ruby pulled her cock from tightly wound lips: Alex wasn't trying to let go with her vise-like grip.

Her cock slipped out, dangling over the Danvers' face. Ruby spent as she straddles Alex's chest, her balls resting atop her breast, "how'd it taste?" Ruby asked. Alex bothers not responding as she grabbed her cock and placed it in her mouth. Ruby gasps, her sensitive skin made her body shiver. Her cock hardens again. "Round two?"

"Nope. Now it's my turn." Alex gave a kiss to Ruby's tip as she came from under her; she threw Ruby over and went for the black bag she brought with her. Ruby stared in confusion as Alex brought a black nine-inch dildo. 

"Um, Alex, what is that?" Ruby said as she watched Alex strap on the tool, she adjusted the straps, giving a few jerks to the dildo.

"Exactly what it looks like," she reached over a grabbed a pink bottle of lube. "B.O.B." Ruby gave a questioning eyebrow raised. "Bend-over-bitch," Ruby smirked, obeying what Alex said, she went to her hands and knees on top the bed. Alex moved behind her, Ruby panted hard, she's had her ass fuck before, but it still wasn't any picnic as Ruby was still trying to get used to it. Ruby felt her ass spread and the soft motions of Alex's tongue, she licked and spit, kissed and suck on the pink hole. "Ready?" Ruby nodded her head; then she jerked at the cold substance poured and smoothed over her hole. Alex stuck a finger, then two before she settled on three; she thrusts them in and out until she felt that Ruby was ready to receive.

"I've always wanted to fuck your ass since I first decided to do this with you. I'll have to thank your mother later." Alex pushed forward, the tip of the plastic cock pushing apart Ruby's ass. For Ruby, she couldn't believe the sensations were burning into her mind. Being fuck in the ass by Alex was somehow better than Kara's, maybe it was the love Ruby has for Alex that makes it much enjoyable. It's not to say that she didn't like Kara's fucking; it was just different from Alex. This gorgeous woman giving her such distinct pleasure was quite a rush. Alex knows how to fuck an ass; Alex worked her hips in a circular motion, bringing a groan from the prone woman in front of her. She slowly drew back, then plunged forward, rewarded by another moan of pleasure from the sixteen-year-old.

Alex slammed her hips, pounding Ruby into the mattress. She felt the hardness of the dildo moving against her walls, the softness of her flesh.

Ruby felt a strange throbbing sensation like nothing she had ever experienced, radiating from her center. Her entire body felt flush, and she quivered at every touch. Her ass was very wet, and she felt the size and power of the strap-on fucking her. It felt enormous! She couldn't keep the gasps from escaping as the head stretched her butthole and eased her to clinging warmth. As Alex fell to Ruby's back, the dildo slid into Ruby deeper, reaching depths in one smooth motion, Alex's hips pressing against her quivering ass. As the dildo moved, she could feel her ass curling, stretching outward in a tight ring, clinging obscenely to the shaft working her. When it plunged back into her welcoming warmth, she could feel her asshole disappear back inside. The fullness was incredible, and every single nerve ending in Ruby was sparking with pleasure, sending jolt after jolt to her pleasure receptors.

Ruby took hold of her cock, giving it strokes.

Ruby felt her mind beginning to fog while she was fucked. Everything around the room, her position, the bedroom she was in, everything was being subsumed by the driving need to cum, to be taken, to give herself, to submit her mind and body to Alex Danvers.

"Oh fuck," Alex said in a low voice. "I love fucking you in the ass." There were whimpers and groans while Alex treated everything delicately.

Towards the end, she went slower, going centimeter by centimeter, until her crotch pressed against Ruby's teen luscious butt. It was the final moment, the last breaking point, as Ruby rested her face on the bed and cried her orgasm, practically weeping. She came so hard from the strap-on fucking that her feet lifted off the mattress and flailed all over the place. A trail of fluids had gushed from her cock, and Ruby closed her eyes in a moment of rest. Alex had her fun; she pulled the cock from Ruby's red ass, she stroked the cock in front of Ruby's tired body. The dildo was a cum blaster one; numerous streams in rapid succession shot from the hole. Ruby was surprised by the amount as her entire body covered from head to toe--a never-ending flow of cum.

It nearing fifty seconds when the dildo subsided, by then Ruby was pasty with thick globs plastered over her body. A pool of fluids covered the bed and the side wall of Samantha's room. Alex sighed as she went to her knees, she took Ruby's cock in hand with a few strokes she gains the rest of Ruby's cum from her cock into her mouth.

As their spent bodies lay together in the messy bed, unbeknownst to them, Samantha had arrived home early, she heard them in her room and walked in on her daughter's bukkake from Alex's? Kara stood beside her with a broad smile on her face, her laughter that brought the two from their cuddling.

"Why, Ruby? Why, my fucking room!" Samantha said in a rage. She stormed off, stomping her feet on the hardwood floor.

"Oh, boy," Ruby said under her breath.

"Don't worry, Ruby I'll take care of her," Kara went after Sam, but then turned to Alex, "tight right?" Kara said, pointing to Ruby knowingly.

"Yeah she is, but I made it fit though," Alex winked.

"Big ups, sis," Kara said with a thumbs up as she chases after Sam.

"Do you think she's mad?"

"Of course she's mad, Rube's, but don't worry, Kara will set her straight. She has a way of making women forget about their troubles." Alex replied, "now, what say we keep going?"

I don't know, Alex; it's pretty messy in here. Why don't we clean instead?" As much as Ruby wanted to feel Alex wrapped around her; she didn't like it when her mother got upset. Ruby stood up, body covered in the wet substance sprayed from Alex's dildo.

"Fine. Fine, you're lucky you have a big dick, or I'll leave your ass to clean up alone." Alex says.

"Thank you. Hey, how about a movie? Just the two of us, what'd you say?"

"It's not tonight; is it?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Ruby said, hoping it wasn't.

Alex could see the worry in her eyes, and if it's one she didn't like but wouldn't admit is disappointing Ruby. "No. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty, okay?" Ruby nodded her head with a smile. A date with Alex is like a dream come true. Ruby hopes Alex is okay for what she has for tonight.

 


	9. The theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes Ruby to the movies and Ruby can't keep her hands to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may be wondering: mother-daughter sexual relations is not happening in this story, at least not yet, I think.

_A night at the movies for a change is a breath of fresh air,_  Ruby thought to herself. She had wanted to get away from all the sex for a change and spend time with Alex the way she intended. 

They walked into the theater and saw twenty-two people are actually in here with them. Alex led them to the back; meanwhile, Ruby is blessed to have a full view of Alex shaped ass inches away from Ruby's grabbing hands. They sat down, and Ruby pull up the armrest and pull Alex into her arms so they could cuddle. It was a welcoming gesture on Ruby's part; she kissed Alex's forehead as the previews came on the screen.

The theater goes dark as the screen widens, and the movie prepares to begin.

Alex had tilted her head back for Ruby to kiss her on the lips and Alex bit Ruby's bottom lip. For the first few minutes, Alex tries to enjoy the movie; however, she couldn't help but feel the soft, delicate hands caress her thighs. She looked up, seeing Ruby's eyes glued to the screen, unsure if Ruby was aware of herself; Alex opened her legs, wide enough for Ruby to know the difference. Ruby's hand moves upward, her fingers brushing the soft material of the shorts against Alex's pussy lips. Alex bit her lip, moaning silently; she wondered if anyone heard her. 

Ruby had to have what she was doing to her, digging and rubbing her fingers between Alex's folds, drenching her panties in a public place. Unable to stifle her cries: Alex bit down on Ruby's shoulder, muffling her pleasure sounds. She writhed in pleasure beside Ruby, an uncontrollable surge coursing through her body. Alex's thighs trapped Ruby's movements but for a moment before the Danvers felt the young Arias fingers start to trace up and down her stomach, moving in for her perky breast. Ruby took hold of Alex's erect nipple, twisting it between her fingers, making her moan again, enough to make Alex gape her thighs and for Ruby to shove two fingers inside her pussy. Alex cried out, aloud, drawing some attention their way, a few faces curiously staring, but she was able to save themselves with a harsh cough. A bullshit act to mask what they heard but Ruby didn't give two-shits about their feelings. She kept up her assault, pleasuring her girlfriend in front of people was a dream come true, and no one was going to tell her no; she moving further up on Alex. She kissed along the Danvers' neck, biting on her pulse, sucking and licking along her jawline.

Before long, Alex was coming undone in her seat.

Nearly fifteen minutes have passed, and Ruby had made her lover come twice. Before long, Ruby had her dick out in the dim light, the shape of her cock illuminated by the screening light. Alex sat beside her, stroking Ruby's dick to full mast, while Ruby massage the back of Alex's neck gently, trying to keep her mind off of what is going on and watching the movie. However, Alex thinks that this is what Ruby wanted along: Kara must have told her about their little fiasco art the film.

Ruby's cock stood firmly upward, her balls still tucked inside; that was unacceptable to Alex's. She unzips Ruby's jeans and moves her pants down, releasing the entirety of Ruby's package. She looked around; no one was watching, no one but the young girl next to her: Ruby stared in awe at Alex. It was happening, just the way Kara said it would two days ago: Alex insatiable thirst for public cock-cucking. The older Danvers couldn't resist the exhibition that lurked within.

Alex looks at Ruby and licks her lips before kneeling in front of her. Cock and in hand, as soon as Ruby's dick was out in the air, it escapes into Alex's mouth. Ruby holds in a breath of air, placing her hands on the back of Alex's head.

Alex removed her mouth, teasing Ruby with the tip of her tongue, driving Ruby crazy with her mouth. Ruby beneath Alex's chin, feeling her balls slick with saliva drooling from Alex's mouth. Ruby could only imagine how wet Alex was, and it makes Ruby wants to take Alex now. She looked down at the rest of the movie theater and saw that everyone was preoccupied with the movie that is still going on. The thought of them behind everyone turned Ruby further to take action. She took Alex by the arms, standing her up, Ruby pulled Alex pants and underwear off from one leg. She grabbed her by the waist, guiding Alex on top of her. Their lips connected in a fiery passion, tongue danced around each other, twirling and swinging between their mouth. Alex pulled back, allowing her neck exposure to Ruby warm tongue to lick, and suck loudly on her throat, biting down on her pulse.

It was moments when Alex took hold of Ruby's cock; Alex felt Ruby's cock teasingly push apart her pussy lips. Ruby gripped firmly on her lover's ass, fingers softly poking at Alex's pink hole.

With a forceful thrust, Ruby slid easily into Alex's pussy. Alex put her hands on Ruby's shoulders, bouncing her small bubble butt ass slamming on Ruby's thighs. Alex rode hard, driving Ruby's dick in further. The high sounds 0of explosions and gunfire covered their moans and the slapping of Ruby's hands on Alex's ass. Ruby leaned forward, sucking on the erect nipples, pinching them with her white teeth. Her fingers went in-depth in Alex's ass.

Alex reached between them and grabbed hold of Ruby's cocked, slowly, Alex started to ride the wet shaft slowly, she rocked her hips, twirling on the pole before fulling burying Ruby in her. The Arias gasped at how fully her cock felt inside Alex. At this angle, she was so deep inside of her. Alex started rocking back and forth on her slowly but started to gain speed. While she was bouncing up and down on Ruby's cock, Alex reached down and started to massage Ruby's balls. 

Ruby could feel herself starting to tighten a little and started to rub Alex's clit.

They were both starting to get close when Alex looked to her right and made eye contact with a couple watching them. He was chute chubby Latino, with sleek black hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing casual clothes and converse shoes. She was taller than the Latino, a woman with white hair. A deep shade of blue painted her thin lips, and her makeup gave her skin an icy cold complexion.

Alex knew she should be humiliated, but all it did was turn her on even more. She blew a kiss in their direction and smiled. The two were enjoying themselves anyway, with the young boy jerking her cock. Ruby paid no mind, as she didn't see them looking, her face was to busy buried in Alex's tits with her arms firmly clasp around her thin waist. Her cock was ready to burst; she felt it coming. Ruby could feel her climax coming on and felt Alex starting ride harder, furiously her hips rode Ruby's cock until the young girl couldn't take it anymore. She groaned between Alex's supple breast as waves and waves of pure bliss flowed through them as Alex felt Ruby's cum deep inside her while the woman still sat there watching.

The Latino guy now between her legs, head bobbing up and down.

Afterward, Alex sent a message to Kara, wanting Kara to surprise Ruby at school tomorrow. A bit of payback for what the young Arias pulled at the movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
